Making Icha Icha the Movies
by matarinegan
Summary: chap 1 summary lengkap... delete bisa kapan aja.
1. chapter 1

_**Summary :**_

 **Ke-absurdan Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua adalah aktris yang akan membintangi film the movie yang kisahnya diangkat dari novel legendaris karangan Petapa Katak Gunung Merapi. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Karen hanya akan ada satu pemenang di permainan yang mereka ciptakan.**

 _ **Pair :**_

NaruSaku :v

\--

 **Making Icha Icha The Movies**

\--

Disclaimer :

Masashi Kishimoto

\--

 _written by : ega_

\--

Suka suka ega hehe..

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak fic, banyak author, banyak daftar bacaan, dan, dan banyak lagi pokoknya... inspirasi lain yang mengikutinya.

[geser ke samping]


	2. Perekrutan!

_written by : ega_

\--

 **MAKING ICHA ICHA THE MOVIES**

\--

 _ **Perekrutan!**_

Selain hawa nafsu, hayalan dan imajinasi adalah hal hakiki yang dimiliki oleh semua manusia dibumi ini.

Inspirasi akan menghasilkan inovasi begitupun sebaliknya. Adanya imajinasi akan menciptakan inspirasi yang bisa membuat inovasi seseorang akan menjadi nyata. *anjir bahasanya kopas dimana nih?

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, jika seseorang tengah mendapatkan inspirasi besar didalam dirinya. Maka hendaknya hal itu memang harus di realisasikan baik dalam bentuk tulisan atau tindakan yang diperlukan untuk menampung inspirasinya agar tak hilang dan menguap begitu saja.

Contohnya seperti seorang penulis, mereka yang bekerja untuk menghasilkan suatu karya yang dapat dinikmati oleh pembaca. Haruslah memiliki tingkat hayalan dan imajinasi yang tinggi, agar para pembaca bisa merasa senang dan tidak cepat bosan terhadap bacaan yang dikarang oleh si penulis.

Di daerah Negara Api, tepatnya di distrik kota industri yakni ibu kota Konoha. Disana telah tersohor seorang maestro jenius dengan hasil karyanya berupa buku novel legendaris, yang disetiap edisi terbitan terbarunya menjadi incaran seluruh masyarakat yang menggemari cerita romansa berkonden dewasa.

Kesuksesan yang sudah ia raih, rasanya sepadan dengan proses yang ia lalui dalam menulis novelnya. Dimana Jiraya atau akrabnya disapa Petapa Katak dari Gunung Merapi oleh orang-orang Konoha. Itu suka berpergian ke seluruh dunia dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Demi memuluskan inspirasinya untuk menulis novel.

Julukan tangan dewa juga ditujukan kepada Sannin Jiraya yang telah menjadi maestro pencetus karya tulis dari buku novel seri Icha Icha yang terkenal.

Jiraya adalah seorang penulis kondang yang masih naik daun, meskipun debutnya didunia pernovelan sudah terhitung lebih dari 10 tahun lalu.

Berkat kejeniusannya dan hasil karyanya yang _booming_ lebih dari 5 tahun menguasai puncak _rating_ pernovelan. Sekarang Sennin Jiraya, ingin memenuhi permintaan besar dari para fansnya yang menuntut dirinya untuk membuat _live action_ dari semua seri Icha Icha yang telah terbit.

Berita besar dimana, Sennin Jiraya kini akan menanggapi dengan serius permintaan para fans setianya untuk membuatkan film dari semua seri Icha Icha. Menjadi _trending_ topik di stasiun televisi Konoha.

Pria tua yang masih awat muda itu, kini makin serius untuk menggarap proyek film seri Icha Icha-nya. Kontrak dari label rumah produksi sudah Jiraya tandatangani. Produser dan sutradara juga sudah siap untuk mengambil _job_ penggarapan film yang dinilai memiliki biaya produksi termahal didunia ini.

Daftar pemain yang akan membintangi seri film Icha Icha juga sudah ada. Sebenarnya semua konten yang Jiraya perlukan untuk mewujudkan proyek film berskala triliunan itu sudah ada.

Hanya saja ada satu kendala yang tengah pelik dihadapi oleh tim produksi Seri Icha Icha tersebut. Dimana lokasi _syuting_ yang diinginkan oleh Petapa Katak, tidak bisa mereka temukan di Konoha.

Hal itu tentu jadi masalah. Karena sang penulis novel sangat menuntut kesempurnaan dari hasil akhir filnya nanti. Jiraya tak mau melihat para penggemar setia dari novel Icha Icha, menjadi kecewa setelah menonton film yang tak sesuai dengan _setting_ lokasi yang ada di novel.

Perlu diketahui jika, seri pertama dari novel Icha Icha itu. Mengambil _setting_ di daerah Ibu kota Yukigakure. Tempat yang sangat dingin dan selamanya diselimuti oleh salju abadi.

Setelah melalui diskusi yang panjang dan menegangkan. Akhirnya _crew_ film menyanggupi perpindahan lokasi _syuting_ yang semula ada di ibu kota Konoha menjadi berpindah ke ibu kota Yukigakure.

Sialnya setelah lokasi _syuting_ berpindah ke Yukigakure. Pemeran utama laki-laki dari seri Icha Icha mengundurkan diri karena ia tidak mau _syuting_ ditempat yang dingin.

Dengan kepala yang pusing dan emosi yang hampir meledak. Mengingat _deadline_ dari perilisan film sudah dekat. Dan pr Petapa Katak justru makin bertambah jadinya, yaitu : pembuatan kembali _teaser_ _video_ baru, spanduk, pamflet dan _konferensi pers_ resmi. Dimana, Jiraya akan menjelaskan ulang alasan penggantian tokoh utama dari filmnya.

Kosongnya posisi pemeran utama membuat Jiraya akhrinya meminta bantuan dari teman lamanya yang tinggal di Yukigakure, untuk mencari pengganti dari pemeran utama laki-laki tersebut.

Teman lamanya Jiraya, yang juga membantu menyediakan lokasi _syuting_ di Yukigakure malah merekomendasikan putra bungsu dari pemilik Kastil Shiroikabe untuk bermain di film Icha Icha.

Begitu sial nasibnya Jiraya, yang harus berurusan dengan pewaris Kastil Shiroikabe di Yukigakure. Karena kebetulan juga akan ada beberapa adegan yang akan mengambil gambar tempat di labirin kristal milik Kastil Shiroikabe. Maka Jiraya harus membayar mahal untuk penyewaan labirin kristal sebagai tempat _syuting_ filmnya.

\--

\--

Masalah lokasi sukses teratasi!.

Ok. Kita tinggalkan masalah diatas dan kembali ke topik awal. Dimana pemeran utama laki-laki akan digantikan oleh putra bungsu pemilik Kastil Shiroikabe.

Jiraya harus berjuang!!

Untuk mendapatkan tandatangan kontak dari Namikaze bungsu itu, tidaklah mudah! Ada banyak sekali syarat mutlak yang harus ia penuhi.

Petapa Katak bisa saja mencari aktor lain untuk membintangi filmnya sebagai pemeran utama laki-laki. Namun untuk kali ini pilihan sutradaranya tidak bisa Jiraya tentang.

Sutradara muda : Itachi Uchiha, sangat menginginkan putra bungsu pemilik Kastil Shiroikabe yang bermana : Namikaze Naruto itu, sebagai pemeran utama.

Entah apa yang membuat Itachi begitu terobsesi oleh Namikaze muda itu. Yang jelas, Jiraya hanya baru mendengar kabar burung, jika Namikaze Naruto itu. Merupakan aktor elit yang paling berbakat di Yukigakure. Tapi namanya belum menyentuh pasar akting di ibu kota Konohagakure atau Sunagakure.

\--

\--

"Aku mau _royalty_ yang tertera di kontrak, harus sudah dibayar lunas sebelum... Aku memulai _syuting_ perdana untuk film Icha Icha mu itu!!"

Jiraya melongo menatap wajah datar penuh kesongongan dari remaja angkuh yang duduk didepannya.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus tau, jika dana dari pihak rumah produksi terhitung baru seperempatnya saja yang keluar... Dari jumlah total biaya produksi film... Kontrakmu ini terdengar tidak realistis nak!"

Petapa Katak mencerca deretan kata yang tertulis di atas kertas yang Namikaze Naruto sodorkan.

"Itu syarat dariku... Semua orang sudah tau jika aku lebih senang mendapat bayaran dimuka daripada bayaran diakhir"

Ruangan yang menyerupai perpustakaan di Kastil Shiroikabe itu, seperti mengeluarkan asap yang kasat mata. Para penghuni yang didominasi oleh _crew_ film mendesah pasrah dengan keinginan dari calon pemeran utama mereka.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan, para _crew_ sebenarnya sudah ditunggu kehadirannya oleh para pemain film lainnya yang akan melakukan proses _reading_ perdana mereka untuk seri Icha Icha.

"Itachi, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Jika semua uang dipakai untuk membayar Naruto.. Maka kita tidak bisa menyediakan _property_ _syuting_ yang harus dibeli dengan uang itu!" Bisik Jiraya kepada Itachi.

"Iya tidak apa-apa... Menurutku urusan _property_ belum menjadi prioritas tuan Jiraya. Malahan kehadiran pemain yang lengkap akan mempermudah proses _syuting_ saat ini"

Menguap sudah isi kepala Jiraya. Sutradara berbakat itu tak bisa di ajak bernego. Dan malah memihak kepada remaja angkuh yang besar kepala itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah... Jika semua sudah bersikeras, maka aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu sesuai dengan kontrak itu. Tetapi sebagai gantinya kau, Namikaze Naruto! Akan menjadi pemeran utama permanen untuk setiap _sequel_ dari seri Icha Icha yang akan difilmkan!! Bagaimana kau setuju!???"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran negosiasi dari Jiraya. Ayahnya Namikaze Minato bahkan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyesap cangkir kramik berisi seduhan kopi panas khas Yukigakure.

"Jadi, kau berusaha mengikat putraku?"

"Bukan mengikat tuan Minato, tatapi memberikan pilihan yang setimpal. Karena kami.. Tidak mau merugi dalam proses produksi film ini"

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Sang ayah kini menyerahkan keputusannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku mengajukan kenaikan _royalty_ sebanyak empat kali lipat, disetiap seri Icha Icha yang akan aku bintangi.. Jika kau tidak bisa membayar dimuka, maka kita sudahi perbincangan menyebalkan ini!"

\--

\--

\--

 _ **Di dermaga yang penuh salju ibukota Yukigakure.**_

"Hah... Dingin sekali!!!"

Seorang gadis menyeret kopernya ditengah tumpukan salju. Ia barusaja turun dari tumpangan kapal laut yang membawanya berlayar dari Konoha menuju ke ibukota Yukigakure.

Suhu yang dingin serasa menggigit tulang. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Tanpa perintah gigi-gigi nya bergemeretuk akibat tubuhnya yang tidak kuat menahan hawa dingin disana.

Meskipun dirinya sudah memakai jaket sangat tebal. Cuaca yang ekstrim disini seolah menguliti tubuhnya luar-dalam.

"Nona Sakura..."

"Ah, apa anda tuan Sandayu?"

Gadis itu menghampiri seorang pria berkacamata yang memanggil namanya. Kepulan embun yang terhembus dari hidungnya terlihat jelas ketika ia bernapas disepanjang jalan dermaga.

"Iya saya Sandayu. Mari ikut saya ke Kastil Shiroikabe.. Semua orang sudah menunggu anda disana"

"Baiklah semoga kita tidak terlambat"

\--

\--

 _ **Didalam Kastil Shiroikabe**_

"Ok. Sekarang langsung saja kita mulai _briefing_ dan proses readingnya.."

"-Apa semuanya sudah dapat _skrip_ filmnya?" Itachi berdiri ditengah-tengah para pemain film Icha Icha.

Sutradara kawakan yang khas dengan potongan rambut ekor kuda ditambah keriput pada wajahnya itu terlihat keren.

"Dimana Haruno?" bisik Itachi.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Sandayu untuk menjemputnya di dermaga. Gara-gara air laut yang tertutup es, kapal yang ditumpangi Sakura jadi terlambat sampai disini" Jawab Jiraya.

"Oh baiklah.. Aku pikir dia tidak akan datang."

"Wah ini deskripsi yang benar-benar mirip seperti yang dinovel.. Aku sungguh terharu bisa ikut membintangi film Icha Icha ini.. Jiraya-sama anda memang jenius!" seruan ditambah suara tangis haru yang lebay : **Maito Guy** membuat Jiraya mundur beberapa langkah. Orang itu terlalu ekspresif hingga Jiraya merasa takut ada didekatnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok remaja jabrik yang duduk ditengah-tengah barisan pemain dan _crew_ film.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?? Apa copy-an yang kau dapat itu tidak lengkap???" cerca Jiraya.

"Di _skrip_ yang kau berikan... Kenapa dialognya begitu sedikit! Dan apa ini! Kenapa adegan ciumannya ada di setiap lembar _skrip_ yang kau tulis!!!!"

Jiraya menyeringai. Rupanya ia baru sadar jika remaja arogan itu sepertinya tidak tau isi dari novel Icha Icha yang ditulisnya. Dasar remaja polos. Mati kau sekarang hahahaha.. Nista Jiraya mengutuk Naruto.

"Kenapa terkejut begitu??? Itu benar kok. Tidak ada yang salah dari _skrip_ yang kau baca itu wahai anak muda" Pria bermasker yang menyender penuh gaya di pojokan ruangan menjawab keheranan Naruto.

"Ini gila!!... Sebenarnya film apa ini?" umpat sang pemeran utama dengan nistanya.

"Wah sepertinya dia belum membaca novel Icha Icha yang legendaris itu.."

"Aduh polos sekali kau nak.. Jika kau keberatan. Biar aku saja yang menggantikan peranmu hm..???? Hahahaha..."

Godaan melayang deras ke arah Naruto. Remaja itu membanting _skrip_ tebal yang ia baca tadi.

 **BRAKKK...**

"Hei, hie.. Jangan emosian begitu..."

"Sudah terlambat bagimu untuk protes Naruto! Percuma.. Ingat kontrak kita!" itulah senjata andalan Jiraya dan Itachi untuk melawan dan mengancam Naruto.

Perlu pengerasan dan ketegasan agar bisa mengontrol remaja itu. Harga dirinya yang tinggi akan Jiraya injak-injak sampai gepeng. Yeaaahhh!

 **Puk!**

Pria bermasker yang menjadi penyunting _skrip_ bersama Jiraya. Mengetuk kepala jabrik Naruto dengan sebuah buku.

"Bacalah... Itu adalah seri pertama dari novel Icha Icha dan semua hal yang ada disana akan kau lakukan bersama pemeran utama wanita"

Wajah Naruto tertekuk. Ia mengambil novel yang Kakashi sodorkan padanya. Buku kecil bersampul orange itu kelihatan sudah sangat lusuh.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah yang lainnya selesai di _briefing_ dan siap untuk _syuting_ pembuatan _teaser_ baru. Naruto terhentak dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Buku laknat itu membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Kau sakit???"

"Lebih buruk dari itu!"

"Kenapa?" Jiraya datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Hei kau! Apa Kau yang menulis semua ini?" nyalang Naruto.

"Iya.. Kau pikir siapa lagi" jawab Petapa Katak sambil menguap. Udara dingin membuat Jiraya mengantuk lebih cepat dari jam yang seharusnya.

"Kau pria mesum! ceritamu ini tidak lebih dari potongan-potongan film porno yang dikoleksi oleh temanku!.. Dan kau menyuruhku untuk memerankan tokoh seorang pria bodoh yang haus _seks_!???" Suara Naruto meninggi dibagian akhir.

Keheningan melanda tempat itu. Wajah keterkejutan semua orang terpatri hanya untuk Naruto.

"Itu memang novelku. Gendrenya memang begitu... Aku tau kau pasti akan cocok memerankan tokoh _'Naruto'_ yang kebetulan sama dengan nama aslimu" balas Jiraya dengan malas.

"Kau keparat!!.." Desis Naruto.

 **Hup!!...**

Jiraya dengan cepat membekap mulut Naruto. Sebelum remaja itu mengoceh lebih banyak lagi.

"Stop. Stop. Stop!... Jangan berkata kasar lagi.. Aku tau kau akan menikmatinya nanti, ditambah pemeran wanitanya cantik dan seksi, akan pas untuk memuaskan nafsu seks dari tokoh _'Naruto'_ yang akan kau perankan"

"Azegdtatqialmznana!!..." Gerutu Naruto di balik bekapan Jiraya.

"Hehehehe.. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatmu _syuting_ untuk pembuatan _teaser_ terbarunya besok."

 **Braasshhhh...**

Semburan darah keluar dari hidung Jiraya. Pria ubanan itu sudah membayangkan _live_ _action_ dari hasil karya tulisannya.

Entah kegilaan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi semua orang yang ada malah bersorak untuk menyemangati Naruto.

\--

\--

\--

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Pertaruhan!

_Written by : ega_

\--

 **MAKING ICHA ICHA THE MOVIES**

\--

 _ **Pertaruhan!**_

Sakura Haruno baru saja tiba di Kastil Siroikabe saat malam menerangi kota dan semua pemeran sudah selesai mencoba kostum mereka untuk persiapan syuting besok.

Ia terlambat.

Itu sudah pasti! Karena mobil yang Sakura tumpangi untuk sampai di tempat ini beberapa kali sempat tergelincir akibat licinnya salju yang membungkus jalanan. Sakura tidak bisa berharap lebih dari alam Yukigakure yang tak bersahabat seperti Konoha.

Harusnya tadi ia ikut _briefing_ dan proses _reading_ bersama pemain lainnya. Dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah Sakura diwajibkan untuk membuat kemistri yang bagus dengan pemeran utama laki-laki di film ini.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah siap dan sudah membangun kemistri yang apik bersama pemeran utama laki-laki yang dulu, sebelum pria itu memilih mengundurkan diri. Karena tidak mau _syuting_ ditempat yang dingin.

Oh baiklah, Sakura mendapat pekerjaan rumah baru. Sekarang dirinya harus mengulang lagi pembangunan kemistri bersama laki-laki yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Agar mereka bisa membuat kedua karakter utama serasa hidup dimata penonton.

\--

\--

Jiraya menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan ia ruangan khusus untuk menghangatkan diri setelah datang dari perjalanan jauh. Jiraya juga menceritakan padanya bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah aktor resmi yang akan menggantikan Sabaku Garra menjadi pemeran utama laki-laki di semua seri Icha Icha.

Sakura juga mendapat informasi jika Namikaze itu memiliki temperamen yang tidak beres. Jadi Sakura dituntut juga harus lebih berhati-hati dalam menghadapi tabiat buruk si lawan mainnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar berwarna coklat yang memiliki dua daun pintu. Kamar itu yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraya sebagai tempat peristirahatan Sakura selama ada di Yukigakure.

Ketika sampai didalam, mata Sakura begitu berbinar takjup melihat kemewahan _interior_ didalam kamar. Iya, jika dibandingkan dengan hotel bintang lima maka kamar yang Sakura tempati ini lebih bagus dari yang ada di hotel manapun.

Menapaki lebih dalam lagi, Sakura merasakan penghangat ruangan yang menyala. Penghangat tersebut membaurkan aroma _orange_ _mint_ lembut ke seluruh ruangan, hingga Sakura tak bosan menghirup udara segar di dalam kamar. Dengan perasaan yang gembira Sakura kemudian melepas jaketnya yang sedikit lembab gara-gara terciprat salju di sepanjang jalan menuju ke Kastil.

Melihat sebuah ranjang besar yang begitu mencolok ditengah-tengah kamar, membuat Sakura tergoda untuk memanjakan dirinya. Sepertinya rebahan sebentar akan terasa mengenakan bagi tubuhnya yang tersiksa dengan udara dingin di Yukigakure.

"Ah.. Nyamannya..." Guman Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu tertawa sendiri dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara bantal besar yang empuk dan wangi itu.

Karena saking asiknya bermain bantal. Sakura tidak menyadari. Jika sedari tadi ada sosok pria jakung berdiri dekat daun pintu.

Wajah pria itu begitu dingin. Atatapannya setajam pedang yang siap menebas Sakura jadi dua bagian. Ia marah kepada Sakura karena wanita itu, seenak jidatnya tidur diatas ranjang miliknya. Pria itu adalah Naruto, anak dari pemilik Kastil Shiroikabe sekaligus pemilik sah dari kamar yang Sakura masuki.

Jiraya keterlaluan sekali, dia memakai kamar pribadi Naruto sebagai tempat peristirahatan Sakura selama _syuting_ di Yukigakure.

Awalnya Naruto berdebat panjang dengan Jiraya, mengenai ruangan peristirahatan untuk para pemain dan _crew_ film. Kastilnya ini sangat luas, bahkan ada 100 kamar yang kosong untuk ditempati. Tetapi Jiraya bersikeras untuk memakai kamar Naruto sebagai tempat peristirahatan Sakura.

Jiraya berdalih karena ia sudah menyewa Kastil ini dengan harga penuh. Jadi, ia bisa menggunakan kamar yang mana saja untuk lokasi _syuting_ dan tempat peristirahatan bagi para pemain atau _crew_.

Minato saja tidak keberatan jika Kastilnya di eksploitasi oleh Jiraya.

Tapi khusus untuk kamar Naruto, Jiraya benar-benar diperas habis oleh lintah darat putra bungsu Namikaze Minato itu.

Dimana Jiraya diwajibkan untuk membayar biaya sewa tambahan sebesar 30 juta yen per malam. Untuk harga kamar Naruto, yang akan ditempati oleh Sakura.

Pemilik kastil yang kikir!

Jiraya bersumpah akan membakar kamar Naruto, setelah mereka selesai _syuting_ untuk seri pertama dari novel Icha Ichanya.

\--

\--

 _Syuting_ akan dilakukan besok dan Naruto ingin tidur. Oh ayolah haruskah Naruto pindah kamar sekarang? Karena gadis absurd yang tidur diatas ranjangnya membuat Naruto mual.

Ingat!

Mereka belum saling kenal!

Canggung dan err... asing?

Naruto menatap aneh tubuh bagian belakang Sakura yang tengkurap diatas ranjangnya.

Arrghhh!!!

Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk mengusir gadis itu dari sini?

"Abaikan Naruto! Benar kata Tou-chan pura-pura saja kau tidak melihatnya.."

Naruto mengusap gusar wajahnya. Ia tidak terbiasa tidur disofa atau tidur di kamar tamu yang ada di Kastil. Jadi Naruto memilih naik ke ranjangnya sendiri dan bersiap untuk istirahat. _'Abaikan dia'_ kata-kata itu terngiang terus dikepalanya.

Ketika Naruto sudah merebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Gerakan lembut terekam oleh radarnya. Gadis yang tidur tengkurap itu bergeser dan menatap lekat tubuh Naruto sebelum ia berteriak.

"... AAAAAAAAAHHH!!..."

"Siapa kau!!!??" Sakura memukul tubuh Naruto menggunakan bantal. Untung saja Sakura belum menelanjangi diri saat tidur. Itu adalah kebiasaannya, dimana ia tidak bisa tidur jika masih memakai bra dan baju lengkap seperti yang ia pakai sekarang.

"Pergi dari sini dasar penguntit!!.." Pekik Sakura.

"Dasar wanita brengsek!!.." Suara Naruto tertahankan. Karena Sakura membekap wajah pria itu dengan bantal tebal.

Mari kita berdoa semoga Naruto tidak mati disana.

Tangan Naruto meronta. Ia memegang apa saja yang bisa ia raih. Pasokan udaranya menipis akibat bantal tebal di wajahnya.

Lalu Naruto berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sempat kaget sesaat wanita itu- memberi perlawanan yang lebih sengit. Dengan cara, Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto menggunakan kalinya.

Jarak Sakura 'pun semakin jauh dengan Naruto. Meskipun begitu, Naruto masih bisa dengan mudah menggapai tubuh Sakura menggunakan tangan panjangnya. Ia langsung menyeret tubuh Sakura ikut bersamanya.

 **BRUGH...**

"Awwch!..."

Akhir dari pergelutan itu dimenangkan oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya menindih Sakura dengan tidak elitnya, karena dirinya sempat berputar balik sebelum benar-benar jatuh kebawah.

Bukannya pandangan terpesona atau rona merah dipipi yang Sakura dapatkan dari Naruto. Melainkan pandangan menusuk yang mengerikan.

Sakura sukses meringis dibawah kungkungan tubuh kekar lelaki bermata _shappire_ itu.

"..." Hening dari keduanya menciptakan atmosfer kecanggungan yang mencekam.

\--

\--

 **DOENG!!!...**

 **Setelah keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Diantara Sakura dan Naruto.**

"Dasar tidak tau diri! Kau sudah menumpang dikamarku tapi kau malah menganiaya aku seperti penjahat!"

Naruto mengoceh. Meskipun usianya sudah masuk kepala dua tapi kebiasaannya dalam hal mengoceh tidak jelas seperti bocah tak pernah hilang darinya.

Sedangkan si penumpang kamar nampak duduk manis di sebuah kursi putar empuk berwarna hitam. Kursi itu adalah kursi yang biasa Naruto duduki untuk membaca buku di kamarnya.

"Hei!. Aku tidak tau kalau Tuan Jiraya, akan memberikan kamarmu sebagai tempat peristirahatanku selama _syuting_ disini!-"

"-Jangan salahkan aku, karena itu.." Tutup Sakura untuk kalimat yang ia penggal tadi.

"Argh! Sudahlah.. Aku lelah, sehari kalian datang dan hidupku akan berubah untuk beberapa tahun kedepan" Rutuknya tak jelas.

Naruto lalu naik keranjang lagi dan langsung tidur dengan selimut tebal menutupi sampai di kepala.

Masa bodo dengan kehadiran Sakura. Naruto akan menganggap jika di kamarnya ini tak ada penghuni siapapun selain dirinya. Toh lagi pula Naruto sudah memakai penutup mata, yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi. Jadi tidurnya hari ini akan jauh lebih nyenyak. Gadis itu memberikan kesan pertama yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidur duluan??... Aku baru tau jika kita dipasangkan dalam satu kamar yang sama. Awalnya aku ingin melatih kemistri diantara kita mulai besok.. Tapi sepertinya karena kita juga sudah sekamar, jadi bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu luang ini untuk saling mengenal satu-sama lain" Panjang Sakura.

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Si Haruno cukup kespresif. Dan Naruto tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Naruto-kun... Ayo kita latihan, besok kita itu harus terlihat kompak saat _syuting_ _teaser_ terbaru seri Icha Icha!!" Paksa Sakura lagi.

Naruto diam-diam merinding setelah namanya dipanggil dengan tambahan _sulfix_ 'kun'. Bahkan mata Naruto dipaksakan untuk terpejam lebih kuat agar segera larut ke dalam alam mimpi.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Sakura nampak begitu memaksa Naruto untuk tampil kompak dalam proses _syuting_ nanti. Perlu diketahui jika Sakura tidak menyukai lawan main yang terkesan meremehkan sebuah peran.

Sakura adalah seorang aktris yang sangat terkenal di ibukota Konoha dan Sunna. Karirnya sangat gemilang bahkan dirinya sudah banyak memboyong tropi dari berbagai ajang penghargaan per-filman disana. Namanya begitu besar dan hampir setara dengan ketenaran sang maestro jenius Sennin Jiraya.

Sukura juga adalah satu-satunya aktris yang namanya cukup berpengaruh bagi industri perfilman di dua ibukota sekaligus. Jadi Sakura tidak pernah main-main dengan karakter yang harus ia perankan di sebuah film. Aktingnya tidak bisa diragukan lagi, begitu natural dan sangat menghayati. Tak heran jika sutradara Itachi Uchiha selalu memakai Sakura sebagai pemeran wanita di setiap film besutannya.

\--

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Naruto. Membuat Sakura mekin nekat.

Sakura ikut naik ke ranjang, ia menyusup ke dalam selimut dengan sangat pelan. Akhirnya ia menemukan wajah Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik selimut lengkap dengan penutup mata berwarna hitam.

Tangan putihnya perlahan menyentuh pipi Naruto. Mata yang terpejam kini terbuka dengan nyalang. Naruto menyibak penutup matanya.

Dibalik selimut Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan lembut nafas Sakura yang manis. Aroma tubuh mereka saling berbenturan, antara _citrus_ lembut dan _orange_ _mint_ yang menenangkan.

Bayangkan betapa dekatnya jarak mereka sekarang!

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Serak Naruto. Tangan Sakura masih menempel di pipinya.

"Tatapan matamu, sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke! Orang seperti kalian tidak pernah mengerti, seberapa pentingnya seorang aktris bisa memahami pendalaman karakter yang akan mereka perankan-"

"-Kalian berdua tidak pantas disebut aktris... Kau akan gagal seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

Seketika tangan Naruto menapak dan mencengkram kuat jemari Sakura yang menempel dipipinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Jangan berlagak sok pintar dihadapanku" Desis Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau kesal!?" Pancing Sakura. Gadis itu pandai memainkan emosi orang lain.

"Kenapa pemeran wanita yang mereka pilih memiliki hobby yang berlagak sok mau menggurui'ku? Seperti tidak ada aktris lain saja!" Cemooh Naruto.

"Aku lebih berpengalaman. Jika menurutmu aku bisa menggurui'mu maka hilangkan sifat meremehkanmu itu... Peran itu harus dihayati kau sebagai aktris wajib menghidupkan karakter yang kau perankan dengan kemistri yang kuat!!..."

"Maksudmu aku kurang pintar berakting??? Hallo nona! Apa kau tidak pernah menonton film yang aku bintangi? Semua film itu sukses besar... Tanpa harus kau menggurui'ku!"

"Selain tukang remeh kau juga agak ketus dan sombong ya.. Pantas saja namamu tak terkenal sampai ke luar kota. Kau tau, aku bahkan tidak tau jika ada aktor dari Yukigakure yang akan menggantikan posisi Garra sebagai pemeran utama di seri Icha Icha!-"

"-Garra sebenarnya lebih baik darimu.. Sayangnya dia sudah mengundurkan diri lebih dulu" Sakura berujar sangat sinis. Meskipun posisi mereka masih bersembunyi di dalam selimut tetapi Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kemarahan Naruto yang mulai membludak.

"Berani sekali kau membandingkanku dengan aktor yang bahkan tidak aku kenal!Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berakting?"

"Bukan aku yang mengatakan itu.. Tapi kau sudah mengakuinya sendiri." Balas Sakura. Dan sukses menyulut emosi Naruto.

 **BRUSH!!!...**

Selimut tebal itu terhempas. Naruto menghempaskannya dengan kuat. "Kau!! Akan aku tunjukan jika kapasitasku dalam berekting lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Senang aku akan bisa melihatnya besok"

"Berani bertaruh?" Satu kalimat yang tercetus begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide bagus melintas dikepalanya.

Naruto tau bagaimana cara untuk memamerkan kepiawaiannya dalam seni peran pada Sakura.

Seketika jidat bening Sakura berkerut begitu dalam. Apa Sakura tidak salah dengar? Taruhan!?

Sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali!

Apa kira-kira yang diinginkan oleh lelaki itu?

Otak Sakura masih menebaknya.

"Kenapa diam! Kau takut!?" Nyalang Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena aku tau, kau yang akan kalah!"

"Hah!.. Percaya diri sekali kau, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat kehancuranmu"

"Katakan apa taruhannya! Aku siap untuk membuatmu kalah" ucap Sakura.

Naruto mulai menjelaskan dengan santai tapi pandangannya menusuk tajam "Seperti yang Jiraya katakan. Kita berdua akan membintangi film Icha Icha, yang ada adegan _seks_ di setiap partnya!"

"Lalu? Oh tunggu-tunggu!!!... Biar aku tebak.. Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa melakukan part itu, karena kau itu gay... Pantas saja kau meremehkan peran yang kau dapat, andai saja Garra ada disini.." ucap Sakura begitu melankolis. _Sapphire_ yang memandang _emerald_ itu makin berkilat tajam.

"Tidak, Kau salah.!.. Aku mau kita bertaruh. Siapapun diantara kita yang lebih dulu terjerat cinta oleh karakter yang kita perankan di seri Icha Icha maka orang itu akan kalah-" Naruto bicara sambil tersenyum jahat.

"-Orang yang kalah harus mengakui jika dirinya payah tidak bisa berekting, lalu harus wajib memuji pemenangnya. Dan orang yang kalah juga harus membeberkan rahasia terdalam yang ia miliki kepada semua orang melalui siaran live di stasiun televisi!"

Bola mata itu membulat lebar. Meskipun masih bersikap tenang tapi Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

Naruto menyeringai.

Lelaki itu nampak baik-baik saja dengan taruhan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Naruto tau jika kali ini dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Ia membuat taruhan yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan karir Sakura atau bahkan mengundang kehancuran karirnya sendiri. Jika kenyataan pahit membawanya harus jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu.

Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto merasa cukup puas sudah memberikan perlawanan yang mencekik untuk Sakura. Setelah gadis itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan tuduhan yang mengatakan jika Naruto tak bisa berekting.

Jangan salahkan Naruto, jika nanti salah satu diantara mereka akan mendapatkan kehancuran yang tidak akan pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

Sedikit fakta tentang Naruto. Dirinya memang terhitung masih menjadi pendatang baru di dunia hiburan Yukigakure. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sudah lebih dulu terjun ke dunia _entertainment_. Kakaknya bernama Namikaze Koyuki model yang juga sekaligus menjadi aktris papan atas di ibukota Yukagakure. Koyuki tidak pernah menyangka jika adik kecilnya akan mengikuti jejak dirinya bermain di dunia seni peran.

Koyuki sangat bangga pada Naruto karena adiknya itu tidak pernah bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang nama besarnya. Naruto membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri tanpa mendompleng nama besar kakaknya sebagai modal debut perdananya di dunia _entertainment_.

"Masih yakin, jika kau akan menang dengan mudah?" Ledek Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menang! Siapkan pidato kekalahanmu Namikaze Naruto" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Untuk taruhan gila yang mereka buat.

Entahlah, mulai saat ini Sakura sepertinya harus lebih berhati-hati dan pintar memisahkan masalah perasaanya disamping pekerjaannya sebagai aktris yang akan membintangi seri Icha Icha. Jika ia bisa melakukan keduanya tanpa masalah maka bisa dipastikan dirinyalah yang akan unggul dari Naruto.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu Haruno Sakura. Siapkanlah rahasia yang paling busuk untuk para penggemarmu.. Aku yakin mereka akan sangat senang mendengarnya"

\--

\--

\--

.

.

.

.

.

*hai. hm..

yah beginilah chap 2 nya.. ke-absurdan Ega, Naru, dan Sakura keliatan banget disini..

ega mencoba belajar menulis tanpa ada banyak embel-embel yang nggak guna hahaha...

dan makasi ya buat kalian yang udah mampir ke sini.. makasi banyak... makasi.. makasi...

:)


	4. Making teaser part I

_Written by : ega_

\--

 **MAKING ICHA ICHA THE MOVIES**

\--

 _ **Making Teaser part I**_

 _Goes to Icha Icha The Movie 1_

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Udara pagi hari di ibukota Yukigakure sangat dingin. Jendela Kastil Shiroikabe bahkan membeku dengan kilatan es bening yang menyelimutinya.

Baiklah cukup basa-basi tentang pembukaan yang membosankan itu!

Langsung saja kita lihat diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size._ Masih tersisa bekas-bekas perang dunia yang berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Dua anak manusia disana saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Tidak peduli menggunakan cara apapun, permainan tanpa peraturan yang tercipta digunakan sebagai senjata untuk saling mengalahkan lawan. Sampai titik darah penghabisan yang mereka miliki kemarin malam. Naruto dan Sakura, saling melontarkan gombalan, pesona, dan akting mereka. Untuk membuat salah satu diantara keduanya bisa, jatuh cinta lebih cepat.

Seperti yang sudah menjadi bahan taruhan mereka. Siapapun yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta kepada karakter yang dimainkan, maka dia'lah yang dinyatakan kalah.

Sayangnya mereka memulai semuanya terlalu cepat. Menurut para ahli dibidangnya, cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Dihitung dari pertemuan Naruto dan Sakura yang terbilang singkat. Rasanya, mustahil membuat mereka merasakan adanya gejolak aneh di hati mereka masing-masing.

\--

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Pemeran utama wanita dari film Icha Icha terlihat masih tidur lelap di atas pelukan hangat seorang pria yang juga tidur dengan pose menganga. Tak lupa juga penutup mata hitam yang tergeser sampai di dahinya.

Manusiawi sekali mereka berdua. Disaat kelelahan melanda dengan kompaknya mereka tertidur pulas, seolah tak memiliki beban apapun.

Sampai pada akhirnya, seekor burung terbang dengan cukup kencang dan malah membentur jendela kaca kamar Naruto. Bunyi benturan burung malang yang kuat itu, sukses membangunkan Sakura.

Mata hijaunya beberapakali mengerjap, untuk menyesuaikan cahaya kamar yang sangat terang. Karena pantulan dari luar sinar matahari dan cahaya lampu yang masih menyala. Mereka lupa mematikan semua lampu yang ada dikamar sebelum terlelap kemarin malam.

Duduk sebentar di atas ranjang. Sakura lantas memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing. Kemarin dia tidur terlalu larut dari jam biasanya. Gara-gara meladeni perlawanan Naruto.

Mulut laki-laki pirang itu terus menyosor dengan kata-kata yang Sakura sendiri sampai kualahan meladeninya. Belajar dari peristiwa kemarin malam.

Diam-diam Sakura menilai Naruto sebagai sosok pria dingin yang arogan, bodoh juga cerewet. Pokoknya Naruto adalah orang tersongong yang pernah Sakura kenal selama dia berkiprah didunia per-filman, rata-rata orang yang bekerja dengan Sakura memiliki tata krama yang baik. Mereka sopan dan juga menyenangkan. Tapi untuk Naruto?

Dia adalah pengecualian dari ratusan ribu orang ramah yang Sakura kenal!

Dan yah, si pemeran utama laki-laki saat ini masih tidur pulas. Melihat itu Sakura lalu memanfaatkan waktu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

\--

\--

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Suara ketukan pintu, langsung menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang sedang mengeringkan rambut menggunakan _hair dryer._

Sakura membuka pintu itu. Dan apa yang dia lihat?

Dibalik pintu sudah ada sutradara Itachi dan sang novelis Sennin Jiraya secara bersamaan memelototinya. Sedangkan wanita itu memberi cengiran kikuk andalannya.

Sakura pasti dalam masalah sekarang!

"Kau membuat kita terlambat untuk perekaman _teaser_ terbaru Sakura..." Kata Itachi dengam mic kerucut berwarna merah.

"Biar aku tebak, kenapa kau bisa terlambat dihari perekaman perdana Icha Icha.. Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan 'itu sampai tengah malam ya??? Hah..! Hah..! Hah..!" Goda Jiraya begitu bersemangat.

Ayolah tujuan tersembunyi mengapa Jiraya memberikan Sakura tempat peristirahatan yang sama dengan Naruto ya itu!.

Ho'o karena 'itu...

Hmm.. 'itu loh!..

Iya, agar mereka berdua bisa latihan melakukan itu-itu'an bersama. Supaya kompak!!! *anjay!

Membayangkannya saja, Jiraya jadi bolak-balik gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Sesuatu yang tegang dibawah sana tidak bisa ikut tidur saat bayangan Naruto yang akan menjamah liar, tubuh dari si pemeran utama wanita yang dibuat terkukung lemah tak berdaya dibawah kuasanya. Khu... khu... khu... Pasti itu akan menjadi hal yang luarbiasa...

"Astaga! Hidungku..." pekik Jiraya, dia mulai sadar jika sesuatu yang hangat baru saja menyembur dari sana. Efek hayalan erotis yang luarbiasa dari seri Icha Icha. Ternyata tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Lihatkan, anda terlalu berlebihan!!.. Jangan berpikiran kotor tuan Jiraya! Mana mungkin itu terjadi.." dengus Sakura dengan pandangan tak suka. Dia membiarkan Jiraya panikan sambil menutup hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Oohh.. Kau mau mengelak ya. Ini'kan pengalaman pertamamu bermain di film Icha Icha.. Siapa tau kalian langsung main 'itu untuk latihan hmm..." Lagi-lagi godaan Jiraya dibalik tutupan tangannya. Sukses membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak ada!.. Dan sepertinya akan sulit membangun kemistri yang bagus dengannya.." malas Sakura.

"Sudahlah, tuan Jiraya... Jangan membahas hal itu sekarang. Sakura ayo ikut aku, kau harus dirias.. Oh iya, dimana Naruto!?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura lalu membuka ruang untuk Itachi. Dia menunjuk dengan dagunya, kearah ranjang raksasa ditengah-tengah kamar.

Itachi menengok lebih dalam. Dengan kode yang Sakura berikan. Mata hitamnya mendapati sosok lelaki pirang yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya.

Kerutan didahinya langsung tercipta. Pasalnya sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh, dan si pemeran utama laki-laki masih molor dengan tidak elitnya.

"Astaga Sakura! Kau bangunkan dia!!!.. Kita akan mulai _syuting_ sekarang!.." Kesal Itachi. Karena mereka sudah terlambat hampir dua jam untuk _syuting_ perdana _teaser_ terbarunya.

"Baik-baik..." kilah Sakura. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan _mood_ sutradara Itachi yang absurd seperti _rollercoaster_. Jadi tidak heran jika Sakura akan sering melihat Itachi murka saat menyutradarai film ini.

\--

\--

 **Beralih ke waktu yang lebih cepat.**

Suara jepretan kamera menggema di dalam ruangan konfrensi yang dimiliki oleh Kasti Shiroikabe. Sakura sedang melakukan pemotretan yang akan dipakai untuk model _pamflet_ film Icha Icha.

Ruangan konfrensi yang dimaksud adalah sebuah ruangan khusus dimana tempat itu sering Minato gunakan untuk _meeting_. Ada meja bundar besar di tengah-tengah ruangan, lengkap dengan barisan kursi yang mengelilinginya. Aksen hiasan ornamen dindingnya, sangat kental dengan puluhan lukisan mahal khas dari seniman Yukigakure. Serta ukiran kayu penuh makna yang menambah kesan hangat diruangan itu.

Pencahayaan yang sempurna, juga didukung oleh hadirnya cahaya lampu kristal kuning yang mendominasi. Semua sudut di ruangan berubah menjadi _angle_ pemotretan yang sempurna.

Dan pada bagian paling depan dari ruangan itu, ada sebuah meja panjang yang besar dan kokoh dengan tiga aksen kursi hitam dibelakangnya.

Pemeran utama wanita duduk di kursi hitam yang paling tengah. Dia beberapa kali berpose untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Ini sudah cukup... Kerja bagus Sakura.. Kerja bagus semuanya!!" ucap Itachi sambil bertepuk tangan, untuk para _crew_. Itachi melihat hasil jepretan photografer yang ditampilkan pada layar leptop.

"Baiklah, terimakasih semuanya.." hangat Sakura dengan senyumnya yang ramah.

 **BRAAAKKK...**

Saat Sakura turun dari meja depan. Pintu konfrensi terbuka dan pemeran utama laki-laki datang bersama Jiraya.

"Ayo sekarang lakukan sesi pemotretan untuk mereka berdua.." tunjuk Jiraya. Dia meninggalkan Naruto, karena langkah cepatnya yang ingin segera melihat hasil pemotretan Sakura di tempat Itachi berada.

Disisi lain. Naruto mendelik tajam kearah Sakura. Pria itu kesal pada Sakura karena tadi pagi Sakura membangunkan Naruto dengan menyiram wajahnya menggunakan air dingin. Dendam kesumat Naruto makin membara jadinya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Sakura yang akan turun dari meja depan. Tubrukan yang disengaja oleh Naruto membuat Sakura oleng dan wanita itu mengumpat kesal karenanya.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan..!" printah Naruto kepada photografer yang akan mengambil fotonya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca _skrip_ yang kemarin diberika oleh Jiraya?"

"Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengarahkan gayamu.. Tadi pemotretan Sakura dilakukan berdasarkan _skrip_ yang Jiraya berikan." Jawab Neji si photografer.

Tanpa diduga Naruto malah mencekal kerah baju Neji dengan kuat. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu!..." desis Naruto.

"Yaampun hentikan..." Sakura yang berada dekat dengan dua laki-laki yang bersitegang itu berusaha melerai mereka. Sakura tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berbuat brutal dan membuat kegaduhan begitu. Ini sangat aneh!

Aktor yang lebih cocok disebut preman bajingan!. Itulah fakta baru tentang Naruto yang Sakura catat dalam ingatannya mulai saat ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" desak Sakura pada Naruto. Tapi laki-laki itu tak mau memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Diaa tetap fokus mencekal leher Neji.

 _Mood_ Naruto pagi ini, buruk sekali. Pertama, dia merasa kesal pada Sakura karena wanita itu membangunkannya dengan menyiram air dingin ke wajahnya. Kedua, Naruto kesal pada Sakura lagi karena dikamar mandi pribadi miliknya telah didominasi oleh perabotan mandi milik Sakura. Hingga aroma maskulin di kamar mandinya menguap tanpa sisa. Sialan, sekarang Naruto jadi benci aroma stroberi yang ada di kamar mandi!

Ketiga, Naruto kesal sekali kepada semua para pelayan di Kastilnya. Mengapa bisa begitu? Alasannya karena, tidak sepantasnya para pelayan Kastil Shiroikabe menyuguhkan hidangan untuk para crew film apalagi mereka sampai melayani kebutuhan lainnya, seperti perintah : _'ambilkan ini.. Tolong bantu aku angkat ini.. Bla bla bla..'_ Dan printah lain yang menyuruh mereka bekerja. Printah hanya bisa mereka kerjakan jika Minato, Koyuki dan Naruto yang menyuruhnya karena tiga orang itu yang menggaji mereka.

Naruto masih ingat saat Ayahnya : Minato memperlihatkan _copy_ -an kontrak dari penyewaan Kastil mereka. Dia tidak membaca adanya tulisan yang mencantumkan tambahan fasilitas pelayanan makan kepada Jiraya. Dan saat Naruto bertanya untuk apa para pelayan menyiapkan banyak makanan, mereka menjawab jika Jiraya yang menyuruh mereka dan hal itu diperkuat atas ijin dari Minato.

What the hell!!..

Jiraya pikir dia siapa??

Seenaknya saja memanfaatkan semua hal yang ada di Kastilnya.

Argh!! Hari ini Naruto kesal setengah mati. Sampai jam setengah duabelas ini, dia baru menyusul Sakura ke ruang konfrensi karena tadi dirinya masih sibuk memarahi semua pelayan di Kastil khususnya para _chef_ dan dayang dapur atas kekeliruan yang dibuat oleh Jiraya dan itu sangat merugikan pihak Kastil khususnya keluarga Namikaze.

"Wah wah.. Jangan membuat para _crew_ ketakutan Naruto.. Ingat kontraknya!" Jiraya mengancam dari kejauhan. Dan Naruto menurunkan kerah baju Neji. Akan tetapi emosinya berpindah penuh kearah Jiraya.

Tubuh jenjang Naruto yang dibalut tuxedo berwarna hitam melenggak meninggalkan Neji yang gemetar sambil memegang kamera berlansa panjang.

\--

\--

 **Setelah beberapa saat yang terlewat.**

 **Jeprett... Jepreettt... Jepreettt...**

Suara jepretan dan _blitz_ cahaya kamera memenuhi ruangan. Hasil dari jepretan itu langsung terhubung ke sebuah laptop yang ada dimeja belakang.

"Hei! Hie! Apa-apa itu.. Seharusnya kalian bisa menghapus jarak... Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar... ULANGI DARI AWAL!!!"

Itachi dan Jiraya kurang puas dengan hasil pemotretan yang dilakukan oleh dua bintang itu. Dimana Sakura nampak enggan menyentuh Naruto. Meskipun senyumnya bagus, tapi orang-orang tidak akan menikmati kemistri mereka.

"Lihat siapa yang tidak profesional disini" Bisik Naruto pada Sakura.

"Melakukan ini bersamamu, adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah aku buat!" Balas Sakura.

"Jika begitu, aku yang akan menang!.." Naruto langsung menarik pinggang Sakura. Lelaki tampan itu duduk di kursi hitam bagian meja depan. Dia menarik Sakura agar jatuh di atas pangkuannya.

Sakura _shock_ sesaat, dengan perbuatan Naruto. Tak bisa di pungkiri jika tangan besar yang menyangga bokongnya membuat Sakura geli. Ditambah tatapan Naruto saat terpaku ke wajahnya, menyiratkan sekali keinginan terpendam yang dimiliki oleh setiap laki-laki didunia ini. Arghh!.. bagaimana cara menjelaskannya??

Iya, seperti itulah tatapan mereka. Pemeran utama laki-laki dengan hasrat penuh siap mendominasi apa saja yang ada didunia dan pemeran utama wanita tersirat akan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca. Aneh!

Ok. Kali ini harus Sakura puji, akting Naruto dalam sesi pemotretan awal ini. Tapi ingatlah Sakura masih menyimpan kartu As untuk melawan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang dengan mudah"

 **Jeprettt...**

Neji mendapatkan gambar Sakura yang mengusap dada bidang Naruto begitu sangat sensual, tak lupa juga lengkap dengan tatapan menggoda seorang wanita yang siap menelanjangi pria miliknya. Well sedikit agresif baginya tidak apa'kan?

"Huah... Lakukan lagi!!.. Orang-orang suka melihat nafsu yang membara diantara kalian berdua..." Jiraya merebut toa merah yang Itachi pegang.

Petapa Katak itu menginginkan sampul pamflet yang dramatis, erotis, seksi dan fantastis. Yang bisa membangkitkan rasa gemas yang menyelimuti hati para penggemar novel Icha Icha.

"Lakukan.. Yang lebih dari itu.. Kalian jangan membuat penggemarku kecewa!!" Teriak Jiraya melalui toa.

 **Jeppreettttt... Jepreettt... Jepreeettt...**

Jiraya menyeringai dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada layar laptop itu. Inilah yang diinginkannya.

Ciuman bibir dari kedua pemeran utama yang saling menuntut dan begitu dalam akan menjadi sampul sempurna dari seri pertama film Icha Icha.

\--

\--

Siang yang panjang mulai menjelang, dan proses _syuting_ masih berlangsung. Kali ini tempat yang digunakan adalah kamar Naruto. Tirai jendela besar yang ada disana terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan indah halaman Kastil Shiroikabe yang membeku.

Para _crew_ berada diluar. Karena mereka akan merekam pemeran utama menggunakan _drone_ dari balik jendela. Oh iya para _crew_ juga sudah menempatkan banyak kamera di sudut kamar Naruto untuk menambah _angle_ _teaser_ dari berbagai sisi.

"Huaachuuuu!!!.."

"Tuan Jiraya!!! Kau membuat layar laptopnya lerliputi oleh ingus anda!!.." Itachi mendelik. Dia cepat-cepat membersihkan cairan lengket yang menempel pada layar laptopnya. Jika dibiarkan maka cairan menjijikan itu akan membeku. Suhu di taman Kastil ini mencapai minus 10 derajat celcius.

Meskipun mereka dilindungi oleh atap sebuah tenda plastik. Tapi angin yang berhembus dari sisi tenda yang tidak memiliki penutup membuat para _crew_ meriang kedinginan.

"Persiapan sudah selesai!"

"Jendelanya sudah bersih dari salju"

"Kamera dua, tiga dan empat sudah tersambung"

"Naikan dronenya!!!..."

Samar-samar kebisingan para _crew_ film terdengar. Mereka sibuk mengecek semua alat agar berfungsi baik diluar ruangan.

"Huaaaa... udara ini menyiksaku! Dingin sekali" rengek Itachi. Bahkan deru napasnya membentuk kepulan embun diudara.

"Kau benar Itachi, disini dingin sekali... Aku harap mereka melakukannya dengan baik didalam" Jiraya mengigil sambil menatap jendela besar yang sudah dihuni oleh Naruto disana.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah dari dinginnya udara Yukigakure. Kita harus semangat semuanya!!!" Tiba-tiba sebuah seruan seorang pria paruh baya, terdengar nyaring. Hanya dia yang paling hyperaktif diantara semua _crew_ yang ada.

"Akrgh'ahm... biarkan aku mencairkan suasana beku ini dengan satu lagu yang sudah aku hafalkan~" ucap pria itu. Semua _crew_ langsung mengernyit dan menoleh kearah Maito guy.

"Yo! Yo! Inilah yang namanya... Kerdja lembur bagai quda~... Sampai lupa orang tquak~... Maksud hati ba-" Itachi langsung membekap mulut lebar Maito guy yang entah kebapa tiba-tiba bisa menyanyi tak jelas. Suaranya sumbang dan penuh cengkok yang bernada dalam.

"Berisik sekali dia!!!... lakukan sesuatu Itachi.." Dengus semua _crew_ film. Tindakan Itachi sudah tepat untuk melakban mulut Maito guy.

"Nah itu bagus, singkirkan jauh-jauh pria aneh berambut jamur itu!!"

"kita hanya membutuhkannya untuk menjadi piguran saat adegan Natuo mencuri di desa"

\--

\--

 **Rekaman Drone start!**

Naruto menyender di jendela kamarnya. Ia melihat _drone_ mulai terbang dengan kamera kecil menempel di bawah kakinya.

Kita bayangkan wajah arogan Naruto terekam dalam kamera. Dia memang lelaki Arogan namun terkesan tampan dan memukau disaat yang bersamaan. Pesona plus dari seorang keturunan Namikaze dengan gen sempurna.

Sakura datang dengan balutan towel kimono berwarna putih. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang terdiam menatap drone.

Pelukan dari belakang membuat Naruto terkaget, setelahnya dia menggeser Sakura dan memposisikannya untuk menghadap tepat didepannya.

Naruto meraih tengkuk Sakura, usapan lembut dari tangan besar itu membuat Sakura merinding.

Sungguh lekukan jemari Naruto pada tengkuknya membuat detak jantungnya berdesir kencang. Mata emeraldnya sempat terpejam menikmati buaian yang menghangatkan itu.

Gawat!!

Pesona Naruto tiba-tiba naik level!

Itu alarm tanda bahaya untuk Sakura. Jangan sampai dia lengah. Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta terlalu cepat, sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha seprofesional mungkin. Karena memang apa yang dilakukan Naruto itu benar. Lelaki itu tidak melanggar apapun didalam permainan mereka. Tidak! Sampai drone hitam itu selesai merekam mereka berdua.

Jarak mereka mulai menyusut. Sakura memejamkan matanya kala jari Naruto berpindah dari tengkuk menuju ke bibir.

Lelaki kekar itu pandai membuai manja bibir tipis Sakura. Napas _mint_ Naruto bercampur dengan oksigen yang Sakura hirup. Karena saking dekatnya jarak wajah kedua insan tersebut.

Perlahan Naruto mendaratkan ciumannya. Satu tangan Naruto bertumpu pada jendela berkaca tebal itu. Dan tangan yang bebas meraih tengkuk wanitanya. Mengusap areal sensitif disana. Kemudian menurun dan memijat bokong Sakura.

Sedangkan pemeran utama wanita mulai mengalungkan tangannya dan meraih tengkuk Naruto.

Perfect! Mereka melakukan _kissing_ didepan _drone_ yang melayang di balik jendela.

Naruto perlahan membuka tali pengikat towel kimono milik Sakura, aroma citrus lembut yang menguar dari tubuh wanitanya membangkitkan sensasi terdalam yang ingin membeludak keluar.

 _'Lakukan dengan cepat dan tanpa petasaan Naruto...'_ \- batinya.

Naruto menjilati leher jenjang yang mulus itu. Tangan yang awalnya menyender pada jendela ditarik untuk mengelus punggung ringkih wanitanya.

Sakura melepaskan kemeja yang Naruto kenakan. Meskipun mati-matian Sakura harus menahan desahannya dihadapan Naruto. Dia juga harus bisa seprofesional laki-laki itu dalam bermain akting.

Setelah busana Naruto tanggal dari tubuhnya. Sakura langsung merengkuk lekukan otot bahu kekar itu begitu posesif, dari bagian perut yang menonjol dengan cetakan sempurna perut _sixpack_. Sakura bisa menghirup parfum _orange mint_ sana.

Sakura menunjukan kekagumannya pada bentuk tubuh atletis itu. Semburat merah rasanya muncul tanpa bisa Sakura cegah. Pipinya mendadak panas. Argh!! Sialan!!.. Jangan sampai yang dibawa juga mulai basah tanpa perintah!!

Tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengelus belahan dada Sakura yang masih tertutup _Lingerie_ berwarna merah. Tidak bisa Naruto pungkiri jika aset yang Sakura miliki terbilang cukup besar, kencang, lembut dan mampu menegakan sesuatu dibawah sana.

Persetan dengan hal itu. Sekarang Naruto harus fokus syuting. Adegan ini termuat di dalam skirp dan Naruto harus melakukannya sampai selesai!!!

Telapak tangan Naruto mentakup payudara Sakura. Remasan lembut dari dada kanan yang ia lakukan meloloskan satu desahan Sakura.

 _Crew_ film yang menonton adegan itu dari layar laptop kecil, saling bersorak dan melindungi darah mereka agar tidak keluar. Mereka tidak mau terkena anemia masal di bawah semburan udara dingin ibukota Yukigakure _#plak abaikan mereka!!_

"Itu terlalu berlebihan!" Desis Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Hal itu ada di dalam _skrip_! Berhenti membuat konsentrasiku buyar!" Balas Naruto sambil berbisik nyalang pada Sakura. Naruto dipaksa membaca _skrip_ baru yang Jiraya buat. Dan pada akhinya hal cabul seperti ini yang didapatinya.

Bokong Sakura dipijat lembut oleh Naruto. Selesai bermain dengan lehernya, Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Sakura untuk menutupan _scene_ kali ini.

 _Teaser_ seri pertama masih dibatasi. Agar penonton makin penasaran dengan keseluruhan film Icha Icha yang akan tayang 8 bulan lagi.

 _Drone_ 'pun mulai turun perlahan. Sakura cepat-cepat menutupi tubuhnya. Naruto juga sama ia memungut bajunya. Dan menutup jendela besar dengan tirai krem yang tergantung disana.

\--

\--

\--

.

.

.

Kurang lebih seperti itu ya proses syutingnya.. nanti ega buat versi film Ica Ica yang mengarang bebas. Mungkin hasilnya akan absurd abis. Tapi ega suka buatnya wkwk..

makasi banyak atas masukan dan dukungannya... :)

See you..


	5. Salah Tingkah!

_Written by : ega_

\--

 **MAKING ICHA ICHA THE MOVIES**

\--

 _ **Salah Tingkah!**_

"Argh!!... Baka! Baka! Bakaa!!"

Erangan frustasi yang melengking, terdengar keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Sang pemilik erangan frustasi tersebut tengah berdiri didepan cermin persegi, kedua tangannya mencekal kuat sisi wastafel yang menempel pada dinding yang sama.

Dirinya menatap mata emeraldnya yang menyalang. Air keran dari wastafel masih mengucur deras dan sedari tadi gadis itu, hanya menggunakan kucuran air itu untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutuan itu lolos lagi dari bibir mungil aktris cantik nan berbakat Haruno Sakura.

Hal yang membuat gadis berkulit putih itu selalu mengumpatkan kata-kata tak mengenakan seperti barusan, rupanya masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan _scene_ perekaman _teaser_ perdananya dari seri film Icha Icha The Movie.

Dimana, tadi Sakura sempat jatuh begitu jauh ke dalam pesona putra Namikaze tersebut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang, tadi Sakura sempat terbuai dan ikut merasakan nyatanya, semua perlakuan serta aksi erotis dari tangan-tangan kekar sang lawan mainnya itu.

Akibat kekacauan perasaan hatinya dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Sakura jadi gugup seketika untuk menatap mata pria pirangnya. Setelah _drone_ turun dan selesai merekam mereka berdua. Entah dorongan roh apa yang merasuki raga Naruto begitu cepat dan tak terduga.

Pria arogan itu tiba-tiba mengunci Sakura. Dan dengan sekali dorongan, gadis pinkis itu sudah jatuh membentur ranjang dengan kungkungan berat badan Naruto diatasnya.

Dia mendapat serangan kejutan. Lanjutan dari ciuman yang menggila dan sangat tak terduga dari Naruto, membuat Sakura mati kutu. Dibawah tindihan lelaki itu, Sakura tak banyak berkutik. Justru dia cenderung menerima semua serangan Naruto. Oh my god! Dimanakah akal sehat Sakura saat itu berada?

Kenapa dia justru membuka diri begitu mudah untuk Naruto?

Bahkan saking tak terkendalinya tubuh masing-masing. Sakura malah membiarkan Naruto menjamah dirinya lebih dalam. Namun ketika tangan Naruto mendak menyusup kedalam cenala dalam _lingerie_ merahnya.

Sakura segera menangkap tangan kekarnya. Saat itulah Naruto sadar lalu mendongkak dan menatap langsung mata emerald yang teduh namun hampir berkilat karena genangan air. Pipi putihnya memerah, Naruto langsung menarik dirinya.

"Lupakan yang tadi!" Suara beratnya menceloskan hati Sakura.

Tunggu kenapa dia merasa kecewa saat Naruto berkata begitu?

Bukannya Sakura harusnya senang, karena kegilaan yang hampir merenggut segala yang dia jaga selama ini sudah selesai.

Tanpa kata maaf atau apapun lagi. Naruto membuat jarak yang cukup dengan Sakura. Dia melepaskan wanita itu, dirinya lantas menyisir sedikit rambut pirangnya yang agak berantakan, lepek dan basah. Naruto menengguk ludah begitu dalam saat melihat keadaan Sakura yang kacau karena ulahnya.

Kamar hangat itu menjadi hening. Setelah hilangnya suara decapan bibir yang sempat memenuhinya.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri masing-masing, Sakura buru-buru melesat ke dalam kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang memakai kembali pakaiannya kemudian pria tinggi itu meninggalkan kamar. Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto membanting keras pintu kamarnya saat dia sudah masuk dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi.

"Hentikan jantung bodoh!.." Sakura memukul-mukul dada kirinya. Masih dengan wajah menunduk, dia berusaha menyetop deru detak jantungnya sendiri yang kentara berdetak lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

Rahasia Sakura yang memalukan saat ini. Adalah dimana dia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang memburu, dan kebasahan pada daerah kewanitaanya yang masih berdenyut hangat, bisa membuatnya makin gila.

Hanya karena ciuman asli tanpa rekayasa dari Naruto selepas _syuting_ mereka. Membuat Sakura jadi begitu kacau sekarang!.

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Aku tau, itu hanya akting, semuanya bohong!... Tapi yang tadi itu sudah sangat berlebihan dan... dan.. dan... aku!-" Sakura tergagap sendiri dengan kalimat yang terpotong masih bermonolog sendiri.

"Aku! Kenapa aku tidak melawan dia?! Baka... Tapi, jangan-jangan yang tadi itu bukti dari..." Otak pintar dari gadis berbakat itu mencoba menganalisa kejadian barusan. Dan apa yang baru dia sadari malah membuatnya tercengang sendiri.

Sakura melengkungkan senyum miringnya yang cukup menyeramkan untuk dilihat oleh para fansnya diluar sana. "Oh... Tuan arogan, apa itu sinyal darimu?"

\--

\--

 **Ditempat Naruto.**

Dengan langkah kaki yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang. Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu menyusuri setiap koridor mewah dari Kastil Shiroikabe.

Tujuan Naruto kabur dari kamarnya sendiri adalah untuk menyingkirkan pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba menyeruak didalam dirinya.

Ayolah siapa sih laki-laki normal yang bisa tetap tenang jika disuguhi pemandangan gadis hampir telanjang didepan mata?

Pasti tidak ada!

Kecuali mereka mengalami gangguan orientasi seksual.

Sayangnya, Naruto adalah laki-laki normal yang penuh dengan gairah. Namun terkadang akal sehatnya masih berjalan baik jika dia mau melawan dengan kuat pikiran kotor yang membuatnya ereksi sendiri.

"Huh...!" Deru napas berat terlontar dari bibir seksi itu. Matanya yang sempat sayu, kini menyalang normal. Layaknya mata tajam seekor elang.

Para pelayan yang berlalu lalang di tempat yang sama, selalu merendahkan diri dihadapan Naruto. Dan sesekali mereka menawarkan keperluan yang biasanya diminta oleh tuannya.

Sekarang kaki Naruto menapaki ruangan perapian di dalam Kastilnya. Didepan matanya, ada perapian yang menyala dengan kilatan bara hangat. Bukannya duduk disofa single empuk yang ada disana, Naruto malah memilih berdiri dengan kaki sedikit terbuka selebar bahu dan kedua tangannya tersembunyi didalam saku celana.

Keadaan Naruto tak seburuk Sakura. Lelaki itu tidak mengalami dilema hati yang begitu berat. Hanya saja, dirinya kesulitan mengendalikan nafsu yang ia miliki.

Padahal mantra jitu dari _"Abaikan dia!, ini hanya syuting biasa!!"_ Selalu terngiang didalam kepalanya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi setelah _drone_ turun?

Dirinya malah hampir menyetubuhi Sakura!

"Apa yang akan Sakura pikirkan... Naruto bodoh! Kau tidak boleh kalah dari orang cerewet itu!!.." desisan itu hanya terdengar oleh dirinya.

Setelah kembali dalam mode tenang. Naruto meminta pelayan yang ada untuk mengambilkan ponsel miliknya di kamar. Iya Naruto tadi meninggalkan benda penting berbentuk persegi panjang itu disana. Dan dia sangat malas untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi saat ini Naruto sangat menghindari kontak dirinya untuk bertemu atau melihat wajah Sakura dalam waktu dekat.

\--

\--

 **Sore yang dingin,**

 **Di Kastil Shiroikabe.**

Para _crew_ sudah kembali ke dalam Kastil. Mereka disibukan dengan proses _editing_ _video_ , karena _teaser_ akan di _publis_ untuk pablik besok siang.

Setelah sama-sama menghadapi dan menyelesaikan perang batin yang cukup memporak-porandakan hati. Kini kedua pemeran utama tengah mendengarkan _briefing_ singkat dari Jiraya dan Itachi.

Awalnya hanya ada Sakura yang hadir di tengah-tengah _briefing_ singkat dari sang sutradara dan novelis yang mengevaluasi hasil _teaser_. Setelah Naruto dijemput oleh Shimura Sai. Lelaki pirang itu akhirnya hadir dan berdiri cukup jauh, disamping gadis pinkis yang fokus mendengar setiap kata dari para sesepuh itu.

"Apa ini bonus untuk kami?"

Layar laptop itu memperlihatkan video yang merekam persetubuhan singat Naruto dan Sakura di luar rekaman _drone_. Rupanya video itu diambil oleh kamera nomor empat yang tak sengaja menyorot keluar dari _angle_ yang dinginkan, karena sensor suhu tubuh yang berfungsi baik pada kamera itu.

Baik Naruto ataupun Sakura yang ditanya oleh Jiraya sama-sama bungkam. Hal itu mengundang kerutan yang semakin banyak diwajah Itachi.

Kedua sesepuh itu saling melempar pandangan. Jiraya dan Itachi akhirnya menghela napas bersamaan dengan reaksi bak batu arca dari kedua pemeran utama itu.

"Hei! Setidaknya kalian berdua katakanlah sesuatu... Kami tidak akan marah pada kalian dengan hadiah _scene_ bonus itu" ujar Jiraya santai.

"Bisa tidak, kita bahas yang lain saja?" Alih Naruto dengan cepat. Sakura sedikit melirik lelaki itu. Sayangnya Naruto sudah melempar pandangannya cukup jauh ke samping. Dia menghindari setiap kontak mata yang tercipta.

"Kenapa? Kau malu... Oh ayolah bocah, jangan _tsundere_ begitu. Kau jadi terlihat kaku. Aku tidak suka melihatnya..." Kembali Jiraya menyinggung.

"Sejujurnya ini diluar dugaan. Tapi melihat hasilnya yang begitu alami.. Kami akan memasukan _scene_ itu ke dalam _teaser_ pertama kita" Itachi mulai terlibat ke dalam obrolan.

"Pstt!!... Akhirnya kalian mengerti, bagaimana cara memuaskan hasrat dari para penggemar setia buku novelku hahahaha..." Tawa nista dari Jiraya menggelegar disana.

Raut wajah Naruto mulai masam. Dia sama sekali tidak senang dengan peringai petapa katak itu.

"Kalian jangan tegang begitu... Aku serius untuk yang tadi itu, luarbiasa!!!... Bocah, aku menarik kata-kataku lagi. Yang menyebutmu lelaki polos kemarin!" Jiraya menepuk kuat bahu Naruto karena saking senangnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi..." Sahut Naruto ketus.

"Memalukan!" Sedangkan Sakura bergumam sedikit _blushing_.

"Yang jelas hal kecil seperti, 'nafsu' diantara kalian itu perlu dipertahankan.. Akan lebih baik juga jika kalian bisa lebih meningkatkannya.. Aku tidak mau melihat akting kalian yang hambar dan melihat kalian, memasang jarak lebih jauh lagi" Komen Itachi setelah Jiraya selesai dengan pujiannya.

"Benar juga.. Konsistensi kalian sangat dipertaruhkan disini!" Lanjut Jiraya sambil melirik Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk memenuhinya.." balas Sakura setelah menghilangkan _blushing_ yang muncul tanpa printah dipipinya.

"Oh iya, karena hari ini kita sudah menyelesaikan _teaser_.. Bagaimana jika kalian berdua menghabiskan waktu untuk _dinner_?"

Tanpa sadar Sakura dan Naruto langsung saling bertatapan tajam menanggapi ocehan Itachi.

" _Dinner_?" sahut mereka secara bersamaan.

"Oh iya!!. Aku baru ingat.. Kalian membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk saling mengenal lebih dalam.. Itachi, benar kan jadwal _konfrensi pers_ nya besok malam?"

Itachi langsung mengambil tabletnya dan memperlihatkan jadwal rencana jumpa _pers_ perdana seri Icha Icha yang akan mereka hadiri.

"Benar itu waktunya jam enam sore.." Tegas Itachi sambil menunjuk kolom berwarna merah bertuliskan _konfrensi pers_ -18.00 pm

"Wah, jadwal kita mulai padat ya.. Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan sambutan untuk jumpa _pers_ besok" Jiraya menggaruk kepalanya cukup jengah.

"Nah itu dia maksudku tuan Jiraya, kita harusnya memberikan mereka waktu lebih banyak untuk berduaan.."

" _Dinner_ itu rencana yang bagus Itachi.. Kalian berdua mau kan?"

Naruto mengernyit dan Sakura woles bertampang watados. Karena kedua pemeran utama itu kurang tertarik maka Jiraya berusaha melemaskan mereka.

Jiraya lalu merangkul Naruto dan Sakura. "Dengar ya, kalian akan melakukan jumpa _pers_ yang sangat penting besok malam... Rasanya akan sangat tidak enak jika mereka bertanya tentang latar belakang kalian dan salah satu diantara kalian justru tidak mengenal satu sama lain... Jawaban yang tidak cocok dari kalian akan menjadi bahan tertawaan bagi publik.." jelas Jiraya.

"Aku rasa, itu tidak akan terjadi jika si baka ini, sudah membaca semua latarbelakangku yang sudah anda berikan padanya tuan Jiraya.." Sanggah Sakura dan ia menunjuk lewan mainnya yang meringkuk di samping Jiraya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca semuanya nak?" Selidik Jiraya.

"Aku tidak ingat, apa kau sudah memberikan copyan itu padaku!" Sanggah Naruto begitu ketusnya.

"Dasar pemberontak!. Dari kemarin rasanya kau selalu bermasalah di proses _reading_!" Sulut Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu!? Lagipula memang benar kok, rasanya aku tidak mendapat copyan apapun tentang latar belakang pemain utama wanitanya!"

"Mulutmu selalu pintar berdusta ya! Kau tau, aku saja sudah selesai membaca semua copyan latar belakangmu yang di diberikan oleh tuan Jiraya sebagai pengganti Sabaku-san"

"Lalu? Apa kau berharap akan melihat aku tercengang dengan itu semua. Hah!" Nyalang Naruto, karena dia tak tahan melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalian berdua hentikan!" reda Itachi.

"Intinya kami tidak mau ada jawaban yang tidak cocok diantara kalian!!.. Benar kan Tuan Jiraya?" Lugas Itachi kembali.

"Kau benar Itachi... Kalian pergilah berkencan malam ini, aku tidak peduli kalian mau ke hotel atau hanya sekedar _dinner_ disekitar sini... Yang jelas besok ketika _pers_ bertanya tentang apapun dari kalian. Maka jawabannya harus kompak! Mengerti?!" Mutlak Jiraya.

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya saling mengangguk pasrah. Entahlah, mungkin ide Itachi dan Jiraya kali ini bisa menciptakan suasana baru diantara kedua muda-mudi yang terselimuti kabut kecanggungan, agar berangsur memudar perlahan.

"Kalian jangan sampai mempermalukan kami ya.. Kalian harus bisa menumbuhkan kemistri yang lebih kuat!!!!..." bar-bar Itachi.

"Kami percaya pada kalian.. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk mengecewakan para penggemar novel Icha Ichaku.." Jiraya ikut berseru. Akhirnya _briefing_ selesai dengan printah kencan sepihak dari si Petapa Katak.

\--

\--

\--

.

.

.

 **A/n :**

Sepertinya nggak seru kalo nggak ada perang makan ati diantara Naru dan Saku. Jadi ini sedikit raungan perasaan keduanya selama membintangi seri Icha Icha yang pertama.

 **Sedikit A/n lagi :**

Making Icha Icha The movie ini akan berseri banyak sesuai dengan seri the movie yang ada di anime Naruto. Mulai dari seri Naruto kecil sampai Shippuden. Entah scene yang mana akan ega ambil itu sih suka suka ega wkwk.. see you..


	6. Dinner

Writting by : ega

\--

 **MAKING ICHA ICHA THE MOVIES**

\--

 ** _Dinner_**

Matahari terbenam perlahan-lahan, berkas-berkas cahayanya yang berwarna kuning agak kemerah-merahan telah melukis kanvas langit tanpa batas di Ibukota Yukigakure.

Meskipun sinar mentari sore terpancar galak di atas langit, tapi udara di Ibukota Yukigakure sendiri. Hari ini bisa dibilang berhembus cukup kencang dengan rata-rata kecepatan angin 17 km/jam.

Angin sore hari ini, terbilang cukup nakal untuk membuat wajah kalian mati rasa jika mencoba untuk jalan-jalan tanpa syal penutup leher atau masker mulut di luar rumah.

Anomali cuaca di kota ini sungguh unik. Hampir Tak ada prediksi yang benar-benar jitu, bisa menebak dengan tepat cuaca apa-apa saja yang akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu kali siklus 24 jam perputaran bumi di kota ini.

Hal itu sungguh unik bukan??

Bahkan pusat BMKG Ibukota Yukigakure sendiri, merasa kesulitan untuk memberikan informasi berupa hasil prediksi cuaca yang tepat, untuk seluruh masyarakat di kota.

Badan BMKG milik pemerintah Yukigakure ini, hanya bisa menyarankan kepada masyarakatnya untuk selalu bersiap dengan pakaian berbahan tebal yang hangat jika ingin beraktivitas diluar rumah.

Karena sewaktu-waktu, cuaca bisa mudah berubah. Dari suhu yang hangat menjadi cuaca ekstrim dengan suhu minus sampai 10 derajat disertai dengan badai saljunya juga.

Beberapa hari lalu, sebelum perjalanannya ke mari. Haruno Sakura sudah membaca semua fakta-fakta menarik tentang Ibukota Yukigakure yang termuat di dalam sebuah situs blog online.

Syukurnya dari informasi bermanfaat blog tersebut, Sakura bisa mempersiapkan perbekalannya untuk menghadapi cuaca ekstrim di tempatnya bekerja.

Tapi, karena Sakura hanya membawa setelan-setelan baju berbahan tebal dan hangat selama ia syuting film seri Icha Icha di Ibukota Yukigakure.

Dirinya malah tidak memperhitungkan lagi, sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan dalam acara-acara tertentu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya atau hal-hal lainnya di luar dari itu semua.

Seperti halnya, jadwal dinner dadakannya malam ini. Bersama sang 'rival' sekaligus seorang artis muda penuh bakat, yang akan mewarisi tahta dari kastil bersejarah Shiroikabe bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Untuk pertama kalinya Haruno Sakura merasa sangat putus asa!!

Artis kenamaan yang lahir di kota metropolitan Ibukota Konoha tersebut. Larut dalam keputusasaan yang tak beralasan. Karena Sakura sendiri merasa bingung dan pangling.

Untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang sudah berusia cukup matang serta dewasa. Sakura sendiri merasa acara 'dinnernya' malam ini, haruslah memerlukan satu set setelan pakaian yang benar-benar elegan dan mampu mencerminkan totalitas dari stylenya sebagai seorang pablik pigur.

Tapi apa yang ia dapati sekarang!

Dua koper besar yang dibawanya ke mari, hanya dipenuhi oleh setelan-setelan baju berbahan tebal dan hangat, celana panjang yang lembut, tiga pasang sepatu kesukaannya, lalu ada alat-alat make-up,cemilan kesukaan khas dari Ibukota Konoha, peralatan mandi dan puluhan pasang pakaian dalam.

Sakura cemberut!

Bagaimana bisa ia menghadiri acara dinnernya dengan memakai baju berbahan tebal serupa mantel bulu-bulu panjang ini?

Rasanya seperti badut dan sangat menggelikan!

Mantel bulu-bulu panjang itu adalah opsi pakaian terburuknya, meskipun Sakura hanya akan pergi makan malam bersama 'rivalnya' yang arogan itu!

Haruskah sekarang, Sakura menghubungi managernya untuk membereskan masalah ini?

Hah!... Percuma Sakura meminta bantuan orang sinting itu!

Tangan Sakura yang awalnya sudah siap menekan nomor ponsel managernya untuk dihubungi. Seketika ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Lalu melempar smartphone miliknya ke sembarang arah.

"Ah~ Sudahlah persetan dengan orang itu! Si gila itu, akan terus bersenang-senang dengan uang honorku!!!" Sakura mengumpat kesal kepada managernya yang masih mengambil cuti liburannya di Hawai. Dan managernya itu baru akan kembali ke Jepang 4 hari dari sekarang. Manager yang diumpati oleh Sakura adalah sepupu jauh, dari pihak keluarga ibunya.

"Tenang Sakura..." Wanita cantik berkulit putih bersih itu mengatur napasnya.

Kekalutannya perlahan berkurang. Meskipun tak banyak merubah raut wajahnya yang seolah tertekuk dengan puluhan kerutan tajam.

Didalam kamar milik Namikaze Naruto. Sakura duduk diatas lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet permadani tebal berwarna merah marrun, dua koper Sakura terbuka lebar dengan masing-masing isinya agak berantakan di dekat ranjang king size milik lelaki itu.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari acara dinner ini. Karena pihak pemeran utama laki-lakinya saja sudah menyanggupi acara keakraban yang dipaksakan. Sekaligus ajang penjalin kemistri yang lebih mesra semenjak peristiwa perekaman teaser pertama siang tadi. Kejadian tak terduga yang sudah membuat Sakura hampir depresi karena terus gugup dan bulshing tak jelas jika dekat-dekat dengan lelaki arogan itu.

TOK!... TOK!... TOK!...

Suara ketokan pintu yang sopan. Seolah menjadi alarm bagi Sakura, untuk segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lantas berdiri dan memutar kenop pintu dari kamar milik tuan rumah di kastil ini.

"Selamat sore... Kau Haruno Sakura bukan!?"

Seorang wanita berambut hijau tosca, berdiri jenjang di hadapan Sakura. Jelas Sakura merasa kaget ketika dirinya dijambangi oleh seorang wanita cantik di kamar peristirahatan sementara miliknya.

"Selamat sore... Iya itu aku sendiri, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada halus.

Sakura menatap setiap inci dari tubuh wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tak hanya cantik, rupanya wanita berambut tosca panjang itu terlihat cukup styleish dalam hal berbusana. Udara dingin di kota ini tak jadi halangan banginya untuk tampil memikat dengan setelan yang tidak selalu monoton memakai jaket tebal atau semacamnya.

Sakura diam-diam memuji pilihan busana wanita asing didepannya.

 _'Apa wanita ini juga seorang artis?'_ Batin Sakura penasaran dibuatnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Riuuzetsu Yumune, Manager dari tuan Namikaze Naruto... Maaf sebelumnya aku lancang telah mengganggu waktumu Nona Haruno" Tak satu'pun kata yang terlontar bernada ragu dari bibir wanita itu. Malahan kalimatnya cukup terdengar sinis bagian akhirnya.

"Ah... Tidak masalah..." Balas Sakura agak kikuk. Rasanya wanita bernama Riuuzetsu Yumune ini cukup percaya diri saat bertemu dengan orang baru.

Serta rupa dari perawakannya terlihat tak pantas jika Riuuzetsu, hanya disebut sebagai orang yang menjadi manager. Alias asisten pengurus artis untuk lelaki arogan itu.

Melainkan, menurut Sakura. Body tubuh Riuu yang cenderung lebih tinggi dan ramping, serta wajah cantik yang lebih tirus darinya. Riuu sangat cocok berprofesi sebagai seorang model.

Maaf jika menurut kalian Sakura sangat tidak sopan, telah menilai banyak Riuuzetsu yang notabena orang baru. Bahkan penilaian itu sudah mencapai kesimpulan hanya dalam satu kali pandang.

Tapi memang benar, menurut pendapat Sakura. Riuuzetsu tidak terlalu cocok bekerja dibalik layar entertain, apalagi wanita itu harus mengurusi keperluan artis tengil macam Namikaze Naruto!

Riuuzetsu sangat tidak cocok!

Mungkin jika ide gilanya di setujui oleh Naruto. Sakura sangat ingin bertukar manager satu hari dengan bocah Namikaze itu. Sakura ingin tau, bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang manager yang lebih waras dan agak lebih baik bikasnya dari Akasuna Sasori.

Sakura sangat menantikan hari itu tiba. Untuk mengubah hidupnya!!

"Jadi ada perlu apa ya?"

"Kau sudah siap untuk pergi? Naruto, mungkin sudah lama menunggumu disana!..." Sikat Riuuzetsu dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

Glek!...

Sakura menengguk kasar ludahnya. _'Sejak kapan Namikaze congkak itu pergi dan meninggalkanku dikastil?'_

Sakura pikir mereka akan berangkat dinner bersama, mengingat Naruto belum berganti pakaian dikamarnya!

Dan bukan berarti Sakura sengaja menanti Naruto untuk berganti baju bersama di kamarnya ini!!

Ah~ lupakan!

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seingatku ya, dia sudah pergi 30 menit yang lalu... Aku baru saja tiba di kastil dan kami berpapasan di garasi bawah tanah, Naruto hanya menyuruhku untuk menjemput wanita merah muda yang ada dikamarnya. Aku pikir itu pasti kau!" Riuuzetsu menjawab dengan nada nyalang, sambil melirik penuh pucuk kepala lawan bicaranya.

 _'Kheh! Merah muda... Yang benar saja! Norak sekali warna cat rambutnya itu...'_ Batin Riuuzetsu sedikit mencacati Sakura.

"Kenapa Naruto pergi lebih dulu... Aku pikir kami akan pergi bersama untuk menentukan restorannya. Dia benar-benar selalu bersikap seenaknya saja!"

Riuuzetsu yang mendengar makian singkat, mulai ikut tersulut karena nada bicara Sakura yang tak enak didengar pada bagian akhir. Jelas Riuuzetsu orang yang sensitif jika menyangkut Naruto.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Nona Haruno... Tidak sepantasnya kau bicara begitu pada pewaris kastil Shiroikabe. Meskipun kalian rekan kerja, tapi tetap saja kedudukan Naruto jauh berada diatasmu... Dia adalah seorang putra bangsawan, jadi jagalah etikamu saat berbicara Nona Haruno!"

Sakura kaget dengan tudingan Riuu yang agak sarkas. "Ok. Baiklah... Maafkan aku, aku hanya kesal padanya..."

"Naruto memang lelaki yang sulit ditebak... Caranya memperlakukan wanita itu berbeda, dan jangan harap kau akan mendapat perlakuan romantis darinya... Meskipun itu untuk tuntutan syuting dan film kalian!"

 _'Sial, aku baru tau jika Naruto akan membintangi serial film Icha Icha laknat itu bersama wanita ini!!!!... Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala pria kuning itu!'_ Riuu mengumpat didalam hatinya. Namun raganya masih tetap memegang teguh ekspresi yang sangar untuk Sakura.

"Ok. Pembicaraan ini makin aneh saja... Asal kau tau! Aku malah berharap tidak akan pernah ada moment romantis diantara kami!" Sakura kikuk karena perlakuan Riuu yang mulai agresif dan Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Iapun melangkah sedikit mundur.

"Well... Kau pasti belum prepare!" Tuduh Riuuzetsu tanpa rasa bersalah. Tatapannya sedikit membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri tanpa perintah.

Sejak kapan wanita yang baru saja ia puji kecantikannya berubah sikap jadi seketus majikannya 'si bocah Namikaze' itu?

Oh my god!

Kenapa orang-orang di kastil ini isinya angkuh-angkuh semua!

"Sebentar lagi, berikan aku waktu 10 menit" Mohon Sakura. Jantungnya perpacu lebih cepat ketika ia dilanda kepanikan seperti sekarang.

"Tunggu..."

Riuuzetsu mencekal tangan putihnya, saat Sakura hendak berbalik. Otomatis wanita berambut pink lembut itu menunggu maksud pencekalan dari manager 'rivalnya' tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Riuuzetsu sebenarnya terlihat kurang senang dengan kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dan hal yang baru saja ia ketahui, dari mulut artis asuhannya sekaligus sahabat semasa kecilnya.

Dimana Naruto baru saja, memberitahu Riuuzetsu. Jika dirinya harus menjemput seorang wanita, lebih tepatnya lagi wanita itu yang menjadi, lawan mainnya di film seri Icha Icha the movie.

Yang membuat Riuuzetsu terjungkal jatuh dalam jurang kedengkian dan rasa kaget, tidak percaya. Adalah kenyataan bahwa artis bernama Haruno Sakura akan menghuni kamar keramat milik bungsu Namikaze di kastil Shiroikabe selama syuting Icha Icha berlangsung.

Apa mereka gila!?

Boleh kan, sekarang Riuuzetsu mencekik orang yang mencetuskan ide kurang ajar ini pada Naruto?

Membiarkan seorang wanita asing, yang asal-usulnya bukan berasal dari latar belakang keluarga berkasta seperti pewaris Namikaze. Bahkan wanita asing itu berani tidur sekamar dengansatu-satunya putra dari garis keluarga utama raja-raja yang berjaya pada masanya di Ibukota Yukigakure. Mereka yang melakukan hal gila itu pasti ingin menyulut perang di Yukigakure!

Jelas, Riuuzetsu merasa naik pitam sampai ke batas khayangan. Hanya saja ia masih ingat etitude baik sebagai tuan rumah, maka ia masih dapat menahan kegeramannya akan sosok-sosok pendatang para crew film yang bekerja di kastil Shiroikabe.

Mengesampingkan hukum kasta yang ada di Ibukota Yukigakure, Secara harfiah dapat kita katakan: -Riuuzetsu saja yang sudah bekerja dan mengenal baik keluarga Namikaze bertahun-tahun. Tak sekalipun diberi izin untuk memasuki kamar putra bungsu kesayangan Namikaze Minato tersebut-.

Hanya dayang serta saudara-saudara kandung Namikaze yang boleh memasuki kamar-kamar tertentu di kastil ini.

Dan Riuuzetsu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi di kasti Shiroikabe semenjak putri sulung Namikaze, yaitu Namikaze Koyuki tidak ada?

Ingatlah, jika beliau saat ini sedang berada di Ibukota Kirigakure!

Lalu mengapa tuan Namikaze Minato memperbolehkan orang asing memonopoli seluruh wilayah kastil kuno, yang bersejarah di Ibukota Yukigakure ini?

Untuk apa???

Rasanya adat kental yang telah lama di pertahankan oleh leluhur pewaris kastil Shiroikabe terkikis perlahan-lahan.

Semenjak kastil paling bersejarah ini di wariskan ke tangan Namikaze Minato. Shiroikabe menjadi objek wisata yang dibuka untuk umum.

Masyarakat bisa bebas menikmati pemandangan arsitektur menakjubkan dibalik dinding besi yang mengurung kastil begitu kokoh.

Syukurnya, wilayah kastil yang dibuka untuk umum. Hanya terbatas sampai di wilayah labirin kristal dan untuk mencapai bangunan kastil utama, pintu yang terbuat dari bahan baja tebal anti peluru tersebut masih terkunci rapat.

Riuuzetsu tak sengaja menatap tajam Haruno Sakura yang membisu dihadapannya.

"Beruntungnya dirimu... Kau bahkan bisa leluasa berkeliaran didalam kamar seorang artis terkenal sekaligus pewaris tahta kastil Shiroikabe ini. Aku saja yang sudah mengenal Naruto dan keluarga Namikaze selama bertahun-tahun belum pernah sekalipun memasuki kamar ini!!..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bingung dengan rentetan kalimat sinis dari Riuuzetsu.

"Kalian, sangat kurang ajar sekali! Berkeliaran seolah kalianlah tuan rumahnya disini! Tidak tau etika" Lanjut Riuuzetsu begitu ambigu, Sakura pun salah tanggap karenanya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan intonasi agak meninggi.

Riuuzetsu melepaskan tangan ringkih artis kenamaan asal Ibukota Konoha tersebut. "Hanya ingin saja, Nona Haruno!" Riuuzetsu menyeringai saja untuk wanita pink didepannya.

"Kau ternyata orang yang aneh ya... Setidaknya terangkanlah maksud dari ucapan menyinggungmu itu untuk siapa? Apa hanya untukku?" Sakura menyentak lagi.

"Pstt!!... Jadi begini peringai asli artis-artis asal Konoha... Sangat sentimen. Seharusnya kalian sadar diri!"

"Ok! Jadi apa sebenarnya maumu Yumune-san?"

"Mauku? Kau akan tau nanti, Nona Haruno! Nah, waktumu hanya tersisa 7 menit lagi untuk bersiap... Dan pastikan Tuan Namikaze Naruto, tidak kecewa melihat penampilanmu!"

Riuuzetsu menunjukan arloji coklatnya pada Sakura, lalu ia berlalu ke tempat lain untuk menunggu wanita yang akan diajak oleh majikannya itu dinner malam ini.

Dan sekarang justru Sakura'lah yang geram dengan sikap aneh tapi nyata dari manager Naruto itu. Sakura bersumpah ingin menarik kata-katanya yang berucap bahwa ia sangat ingin bertukar manager dengan lelaki jabrik itu!

\--

\--

\--

Sakura PoV

Aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Bukannya tadi Riuuzetsu sendiri yang berkata lantang seolah tangah memisuh, bahwa aku sangat tidak pantas berkeliaran di kastil Shiroikabe dan di kota Yukigakure?

Lalu sekarang, kenapa Riuuzetsu malah mengajakku mampir ke salah satu butik pakaian mahal milik keluarga Namikaze di pusat kota!

Apa kata-kata pisuhannya di kastil tadi hanya sebuah lelucon belaka? Jika jawabannya iya, maka itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

Aku sudah berganti pakaian sebanyak tiga kali. Bahkan pegawai toko pun banyak yang terkesima dengan penampilanku saat aku mencoba produk yang dijajakan oleh butik mahal milik keluarga Namikaze ini.

Tapi kata Riuuzetsu, Naruto tidak akan senang jika aku memakai salah satu dari tiga gaya busana yang aku coba tadi.

Menyebalkan bukan?

Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa akan berhutang pada artis jabrik itu. Jika saja aku memang benar-benar akan diberikan satu set busana yang layak untuk dipakai saat dinner bersamanya.

Tenang, jika hal itu terjadi. Maka akan aku bayar lunas berapapun harga satu set baju yang akan aku kenakan dari butik miliknya ini.

"Sekali lagi, ganti!... Pastikan yang terakhir adalah baju yang paling bagus. Naruto-sama sudah sangat marah, karena kalian terlalu lama memilihkan Nona Haruno itu setelan yang pantas!"

Aku menatap tajam Riuuzetsu. Tatapan itu sudah sering aku berikan padanya sejak aku dijemput olehnya di kastil 30 menit lalu.

Dia berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada. Menyeret-nyeret nama Naruto untuk memerintah para kariawan yang ada. Aku rasa memang Riuuzetsu sudah memiliki hubungan yang akrab dengan anggota keluarga Namikaze sampai-sampai dia tak sungkan lagi memakai embel-embel nama anggota keluarga dari pemilik kastil tersebut.

Aku pun mencoba busana yang terakhir dengan style yang cukup sesuai dengan seleraku.

Riuuzetsupun akhirnya bungkam dan setuju dengan busana terakhir yang aku pakai. Matanya sih melirik malas kearahku saat aku berlanggak didepannya.

Setelah mendapat busana yang pantas. Penata rias langsung mengerumuniku. Mereka memoles wajahku yang sudah cantik dari lahir ini dengan makeUp yang membuatku tampil lebih menarik dan menggairahkan(?) lagi di mata pria.

\--

\--

\--

SKIP

Sakura PoV

Riuuzetsu dan aku memilih tempat duduk yang bersebrangan. Suasana hening menyelimuti karena aku cukup malas memulai obrolan dengannya dan sepertinya Riuuzetsu pun begitu.

Ia lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan tablet berwarna crem di pahanya, ketimbang berujarkan kata-kata kebencian padaku lagi.

Akhirnya mobil limosin berhenti disebuah lobby mewah, yang aku tebak sebagai hotel tempat Naruto menungguku. Aku dibuat terkesima dengan interior yang serba memancarkan cahaya kuning hangat dan para pegawai hotel pun tak luput menyambut antusias kedatanganku.

Tanpa membuang waktu kami, lantas memasuki lift utama. Riuuzetsu dan manager hotel yang bertugas mengantar kami, terlihat cukup akrab mengobrol dengan kata-kata santai. Aku hanya menanggapi sedikit jika pria berpakaian jas hitam itu menyinggung beberapa hal yang berkaitan denganku.

Aku merasa sedikit terhina, saat di lift Riuuzetsu sempat berbisik padaku. Jika hotel ini adalah tempat yang biasa Naruto gunakan untuk menaktirnya makan siang. Jadi aku rasa tidak ada kesepesialan apapun lagi yang perlu aku kagumi dari acara laknat ini!!!!

"Nikmati malamu Nona Haruno" Sinis Riuuzetsu.

Aku tak merespon apapun lagi!

Manager hotel tersenyum begitu lembut dan ia membukakan sebuah ruangan khusus berdaun pintu dua yang amat lebar.

Saat aku sudah berada didalam. Perlahan-lahan lampu bercahaya kuning lembut satu-persatu menyala dan alunan musik yang menenangkan terdengar menggelitik di telingaku. Dua nuansa yang menurutku sempurna dengan kesan keromantisan menghantarkanku ke sebuah meja panjang yang sudah terhidangkan banyak menu makanan disana.

"Dimana dia?"

Sejauh mataku memandang. Lelaki itu tak ada diruangan. "Apa dia berniat untuk mempermainkanku!" Geramku padanya. Karena jujur saja aku merasa kecewa pada Naruto. Katanya dia sudah menungguku disini tapi kenyataannya apa?

Lelaki itu bahkan tak memunculkan batang hidungnya di ruangan ini!

Saat aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Kehadiran secarik kertas menarik perhatianku. Kertas itu kecil dan dan berwarna kuing gading. Ada tulisan bertinta hitam diatasnya.

Sepertinya kertas ini adalah sebuah note untukku

 _Ini terlalu lama,_

 _Aku sampai bosan menunggu,_

 _Jadi kau habiskanlah waktumu seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Jangan khawatir semuanya sudah di sewa hanya untukmu!_

 _Salam. N.N_

"APA-APAAN DIA INI!!"

Aku sudah tidak kuat.

Perasaanku berkecamuk antara marah, kesal, kecewa dan tak percaya aku bisa dipermainkan dengan mudah oleh bocah Yukigakure itu.

Aku meremas dengan brutal note yang sepertinya ditulis tangan sendiri oleh Naruto. Setelah puas merusak bentuk asli kertas itu. Akupun melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tapi kertas itu malah jatuh ke sebuah mangkuk besar berisi hidangan ikan berkuah santan yang sangat kental.

Sudahlah aku tak peduli jika kertas itu tenggelam dilautan santan.

Aku berdiri dan menuju ke sebuah jendela kaca. Dari sana aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang bersalju. Semuanya terselimuti benda putih yang jatuh dari langit.

"Suatu saat akan aku balas kau Namikaze Naruto!" Begisku pada lelaki yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Aku tak peduli!

\--

\--

\--

.

.

.

.

kenapa ega nggak bisa bukak ffn versi web? bener nggak sih ffn udah di blokir?


	7. Ribut

Writting by : ega

\--

 **MAKING ICHA ICHA THE MOVIES**

\--

 ** _Ribut_**

\--

Pagi hari, di Kastil Shiroikabe.

Semua _crew_ film hanya bisa menonton saja. Mereka seolah bergerombol dan membuat barisan setengah lingkaran cekung menghadap ke arah dua orang yang sedang mengobrol dengan volume yang keras.

Sakura Haruno menghampiri para _crew_ film. Akibat bangun yang agak kesiangan, Sakura yang awalnya ingin melihat perilisan _teaser_ perdana seri Icha Icha di ruang yang telah di sewa oleh Jiraya itu jadi kebingungan. Karena tak ada seorangpun, yang menghuni ruangan layaknya aula yang sudah disulap menjadi markas editing dan tempat _breafing_ sebelum syuting disana.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, ketika tepat didepannya para _crew_ film yang ia kenal, bergerombol tak jelas sampai menghalangi koridor di kastil.

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" Shimura Sai, seorang editor video profesional berbalik ketika pundak lebarnya di tepuk pelan oleh pemeran utama wanita dari film seri Icha Icha yang sedang mereka garap.

"Aku'pun tidak mengerti... Aku hanya mengikuti senior dan Itachi-nii sampai disini" Sai menjawab sambil menatap Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi!?... Aku jadi penasaran, untuk apa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Bukannya pagi ini kita akan merilis _teaser_ perdana di youtube?" Terang Sakura. Dan Sai hanya mendelikkan bahunya pelan. Seolah ia tak peduli, karena pekerjaannya mengedit video itu sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu Itachi, selaku sutradara untuk mengunggahnya di chanel resmi youtube.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri, lagi pula aku sangat lapar... Apa kau sudah sarapan Sakura? Kau mau sarapan bersamaku?"

Sakura mendelik saat Sai tersenyum manis diakhir kalimatnya. Pria muda dengan gaya rambut hitam krimis itu sangat berharap Sakura bisa menemaninya sarapan hari ini.

"Kau sarapan saja duluan... Kelihatannya tontonan mereka sedang seru" Sakura berlalu lalu mencoba meringsek, masuk menembus kerumunan _crew_ film yang melintang didepannya. Sakura seperti sedang menembus tembok benteng takesi, karena saking sesaknya _crew_ film yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Terserah kau saja..." Sai'pun memilih hengkang dari kerumunan. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Karena dari kemarin ia belum makan akibat lembur mengedit video _teaser_ mereka.

Saat Sakura berhasil menerobos, suara bernada berat dan terdengar cukup keras langsung menembus gendang telinganya.

Dan manik emeraldnya kian jelas menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sangat ia kenal.

Didepan sana _'mereka berdua'_ menjadi tontonan para _crew_ film, yang penasaran dengan peristiwa apa yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka.

"Pagi-pagi _'mereka'_ sudah membuat keributan saja... Dasar menyebalkan!" Komentar pedas Sakura pada dua sosok didepan sana.

Meskipun mencibir, Sakura justru tak memiliki niatan untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Malahan semakin lama, ia jadi semakin penasaran akan seperti apa akhir dari percekcokan duo manusia itu.

\--

\--

Disisi lain.

Namikaze Naruto ada disana, tepatnya sekarang ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di dalam kastil. Sedangkan diluar sepertinya cuaca kurang bersahabat. Pagi ini langit sangat gelap, akibat mendung penuh hujan yang mengguyur Yukigakure.

Lelaki berambut pirang, dengan setelan jas berwarna navy lalu baju dalaman sweater berleher panjang berwarna hitam. Terlihat mengerang kesal pada sosok wanita yang keras kelapa itu.

"Jangan coba-coba, untuk berani membeberkan ini padanya!" Ancam si lelaki pirang penuh penekanan. Tubuhnya yang sintal bahkan sampai menunduk untuk menatap tajam wanita yang memiliki tinggi badan tak lebih dari batas leher si pria.

"Memangnya kenapa? Selain kau yang ingin menutupi semua ini darinya... Kau juga menerima pekerjaan ini tanpa persetujuan dariku!" Balas si wanita berambut tosca panjang. Tudingan wanita itu tak kalah sengit dari Namikaze Naruto.

"-Kau tidak boleh seenaknya Naruto! Pekerjaan ini beresiko besar. Apa kau tau, aku bahkan sampai tidak tidur gara-gara memikirkan tindakanmu yang seenaknya ini!!!" Lanjut Riuuzetsu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia juga mendorong dada bidang Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik.

Para _crew_ film yang menonton hanya bisa menebak. Jika wanita cantik yang sedang berargumen dengan Naruto adalah kekasih pria itu. Karena sebelumnya mereka belum pernah sekalipun melihat sosok manager dari artis Namikaze tersebut. Jadi wajar jika para _crew_ film beranggapan demikian.

"Mereka bertengkar hebat ya..." Bisik Iruka.

"Aku rasa kekasihnya cemburu karena Naruto akan membintangi film Icha Icha yang panas bersama Sakura..." Balas Kakashi yang menutup setengah mulutnya dengan sebuah buku lusuh bersampul orange.

"Waw... Kasihan ya, Haruno-san kau jangan sampai terpengaruh dengan kejadian ini ya... Tetaplah bersikap profesional!... Kau harus profesional, mengerti?..." Kakashi menekankan kalimatnya setelah tiba-tiba melihat keberadaan Sakura di didepannya.

Kakashi melirikan matanya tajam kearah bawah. Rupanya Sakura hanya membisu di depannya, padahal tadi Kakashi menyimbing wanita itu. Karena Sakura lebih pendek darinya jadi Kakashi hanya bisa melihat pucuk kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh puluhan ribu helai rambut merah mudanya.

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi-san!?" Sakura akhirnya terketuk untuk menjawab. Ia'pun berbalik menatap pria matang berambut perak itu.

"Maksudku adalah... Biarpun Naruto sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tapi kau harus tetap bermain akting yang bagus dengannya... Jaga kemistri kalian, agar penonton mendapat _feel_ yang dalam, saat menonton seri Icha Icha.."

Nasihat Kakashi, akhirnya hanya ditanggapi dengus tanpa minat oleh Sakura.

"Yang benar saja!" Balas Sakura setelah seper sekian detik.

"Oh iya, Pergi kemana saja kalian tadi malam?" Sambung Kakashi. Lelaki itu langsung mengulik memory Sakura, mengenai kejadian tadi malam. Dimana _dinner_ yang direkomendasikan oleh Itachi dan Jiraya ternyata tak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Hanya _dinner_ di sekar sini.." Sakura lebih suka berdusta. Gara-gara Kakashi yang menanyakan acara dinnernya. Mood Sakura jadi buruk lagi.

"Apa dinnernya romantis? Aku dengar Naruto mengajakmu _dinner_ disalah-satu hotel berbintang lima... Jelas dia tidak mengecewakanmu" Kakashi masih saja membahas tentang itu.

"--Yaah!... Harusnya kalian pergi ke penginapan mewah kemarin! Lalu melakukan 'itu' dengan panas... Aku merasa kecewa karena kalian hanya pergi makan malam berdua.." Jiraya datang entah dari mana dan langsung merangkul bahu lebar Kakashi dari belakang. Petapa katak bahkan menyerobot omongan Kakashi barusan.

"Itu-tidak-akan-pernah-terjadi!" Sakura menolak tegas, wajahnya sudah semakin kesal.

"Wah aku baru tau jika kau sangat cantik saat marah Sakura... Tidak salah jika Itachi merekomendasikanmu sebagai satu-satunya artis populer pemeran wanita di filmku ini" Puji sang petapa katak.

"Terserah!!!" Sakura membalas dengan dingin dan ketus.

Lalu Jiraya memicing. Ia merasa tertarik untuk melihat keributan yang masih menjadi bahan tontonan para _crew_ film.

"Wah, siapa itu? Mereka sedang apa?" Tanya Jiraya secara beruntun. Rasa penasarannya naik sekian persen karena aksi Naruto yang menarik Riuuzetsu dalam dekapannya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mencapai puncak klimaksnya..." Kakashi.

"Wah, sudah Klimaks ya? Secepat itukah?" Jiraya.

Dua orang gesrek yang membicarakan hal ambigu, langsung membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Entah apa yang membuat ia malah kepikiran klimaks dalam artian hal jorok. Padahal sekarang masih pagi!

 _'Astaga Sakura! Sadarlah!!!!...'_ Batinnya memaki diri sendiri.

"Naruto dan kekasihnya cocok sekali ya?" Ebisu mulai buka suara. Dan tanpa sengaja Sakura malah mendengar percakapan itu.

"Hm... Aku setuju, menurutku mereka pasangan yang serasi. Yang satunya tampan dan mapan. Lalu yang satunya lagi, sangat cantik dan seksi!" Iruka membalas ocehan Ebisu.

"Memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti Naruto. Pasti banyak wanita diluarsana yang mengantri untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya kan?"

"Benar... Tidak butuh banyak usaha. Cukup diam saja dan para wanita akan menghinggapinya seperti bunga yang digerumuni oleh kupu-kupu"

"Asal bukan kupu-kupu malam yang menggerumuninya... Aku rasa Naruto akan hidup bahagia. Tanpa ada masalah juga "

"-Bodoh!" Dengus Sakura yang mendengar percakapan ringan antara Iruka dan Ebisu mereka adalah salah dua dari _crew_ film yang sudah pernah beberapa kali bekerja dengannya.

\--

\--

Beralih ke sisi Naruto lagi.

"Aku ini managermu Naruto! Harusnya kau memberitau aku jika ada tawaran pekerjaan untukmu, baik itu peran film atau iklan!!.."

"Aku tidak sempat memberitaumu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat..."

"Bodoh! Bagaimana jika popularitasmu turun karena membintangi film ini!???... Kita tidak akan tau respons seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh fansmu setelah melihat film panas yang kau mainkan ini bakaaa!!!"

Naruto diam. Cercaan panjang dari Riuuzetsu membuatnya berpikir sesaat. "Fansku itu tipe manusia yang setia dan fanatik, apapun yang aku lakukan merka pasti akan mendukungku" Naruto berujar sombong.

"Dasarrr keras kepala!!! Bagaimana bisa kau sepercaya diri itu Naruto!!..." Riuuzetsu hendak memukul kepala Naruto. Namun pria itu amat gesit untuk menghindar.

Tak sengaja untuk menghindari pukulan maut managernya. Naruto mengunci kedua tangan wanita tosca tersebut dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke dada bidangnya.

Entahlah, Naruto tidak kepikiran dengan cara apa lagi, ia bisa membungkam dan menghentikan amukan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Sekali lagi! Tolong jangan beritau dia... Aku mohon padamu. Kabulkanlah permintaanku ini Riuu" Bisik Naruto di dekat daun telinga Riuuzetsu.

Hingga wanita itu tak bisa menahan semburat merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Terlebih lagi Riuuzetsu baru tersadar, ternyata ada banyak pasang mata yang melihat moment ketika dirinya tengah dipeluk oleh Naruto di koridor mewah kastil Shiroikabe ini.

Sebenarnya Riuuzetsu sangat senang bisa berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Dipeluk dengan posisi erat begini malah membuat Riuuzetsu makin nyaman dan tak rela ketika Naruto harus bermain film panas bersama wanita lain.

Riuuzetsu sebenarnya menyimpan secuil perasaan pada Naruto sejak dulu. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Terlebih lagi karena keakraban yang sudah terjalin baik dengan Naruto serta seluruh keluarga Namikaze lainnya. Jadi Riuuzetsu amat takut jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, maka pria itu akan menjauhinya nanti.

Hal itu bisa saja terjadi, karena kekecewaan dan tipe ideal wanita idaman Naruto adalah sosok wanita yang anggun, ber-etikat baik, perhatian, penyayang, ke-ibuan, pandai memasak, dan yang terpenting adalah harus lebih muda darinya.

Sedangkan tabiat Riuuzetsu malah sebaliknya, dan bisa dikatakan meleset jauh dari list tipe ideal wanita idaman pria pirang tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Riuuzetsu memperingatkan dengan suara sarat akan desisan tajam. Karena para _crew_ film asal Konoha mulai bersiul-siul dan menatap mereka berdua tanpa berkedip. Mata Riuuzetsu baru saja membulat ketika ia juga baru sadar jika ada Sakura Haruno yang menonton aksi Naruto memeluk dirinya.

Disaat itulah Riuuzetsu tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai. Rasanya ia sangat puas saat pose pelukan mereka dilihat oleh Sakura.

Entahlah, Riuuzetsu hanya senang ketika melihat mata Sakura melotot kearah mereka.

Riuuzetsu tiba-tiba ingin membangun imagej kuat dibenak Sakura, jika kedekatan dirinya dengan Naruto itu _'lebih'_ dari sekedar manager dengan artis asuhannya.

Kita sebut saja keinginan Riuuzetsu itu seperti, skandal tersembunyi hubungan gelap antara manager dan artis asuhannya.

Yah... Riuuzetsu sangat ingin mewujudkan mimpinya itu, untuk memiliki hubungan gelap yang spesial bersama Naruto. Hubungan gelap yang romantis, dan akhirnya mereka bisa menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya!!!.

Amin'kan saja...

Tapi sayangnya angan-agan itu belum terwujud. Atau mungkin, tak akan pernah terwujud di hidup Riuuzetsu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sendiri lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Sapphirenya menatap tajam Riuuzetsu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berusaha menagih janji agar wanita itu tidak membeberkan masalah ini pada _"dia"_ yang selalu Naruto sebut hanya inisialnya saja.

"Ah~..." Riuuzetsu mendesah pasrah. Ia tak mau mengiakan dengan bahasa verbal. Melainkan ia memalingkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari Naruto.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu!" Tegas Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya... Aku juga tidak bisa terus melawan kekuatan media sosial sendirian, _teaser_ film itu akan dipublis di youtube bukan? Jika iya, maka besar kemungkinannya _'dia'_ akan tau lebih cepat. Tanpa bisa kita cegah!"

Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana. Ia cukup frustasi memikirkan hal ini sendirian.

Ketika Naruto kalut dan ia mencoba menyegarkan diri dengan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sapphirenya beralih ke arah barat, dan badannya berbalik sempurna.

Didetik itulah Naruto tercengang, ia kaget karena ada banyak orang di belakang punggungnya yang, menontoni perdebatannya bersama Riuuzetsu. Bahkan petapa katak yang super mesum itu, juga ada disana!

Ah tunggu!!!...

Naruto menegang, ketika maniknya bertemu pandangn dengan emerald jernih milik pemeran utama wanita dari seri Icha Icha.

"Ah sial!!" Umpat Naruto.

"Wahhhh... Kalian romantis sekali!" Seru Jiraya sekencang-kencangnya.

Riuuzetsu kembali memanas. Sedangkan Naruto memasang tampang watados yang dipaksakan. Berusaha menutupi rasa malunya. Dan sepertinya dia berhasil mendirikan tembok kokoh harga diri tinggi sebagai tuan rumah untuk mereka para penonton. Jika di translate maka artinya menjadi _'Jangan campuri urusanku!'_

"Ohhh... Apa ini sebuah skandal?" Seru Iruka sambil menatap tak percaya dengan fakta baru yang barusan ia dengar dan lihat sendiri.

"Dia ternyata managernya... Wanita cantik itu manager Naruto. Yaampun! Tadi mereka mesra sekali aku pikir mereka sepasang kekasih..." Balas Ebisu tak kalah kaget lalu dibarengi dengan rasa sedikit kecewa.

"Ini sebuah kejutan besar..." Sambung Kakashi.

"Kisah cinta terlarang antara manager dan artisnya, ya... Hm??... Sepertinya ide itu akan cocok untuk ending dari seri Icha-Icha'ku yang terakhir khu... khu... khu... "

Jiraya tersenyum mesum tidak jelas. Sepertinya novelis jenius itu mendapat ilham baru untuk menulis dan menambah edisi penutup terakhir dari novel seri Icha Icha legendarisnya.

Naruto tak mau menanggapi apapun lagi. Ocehan riuh para _crew_ film membuatnya tambah pusing.

Ia lantas menyuruh Riuuzetsu untuk membubarkan mereka sebelum dirinya bertambah marah mendengar keributan pasar ala _crew_ film asal Konoha tersebut.

"Sudah aku duga... Hidupku akan kacau setelah ini!!!" Gumam Naruto frustasi, ia'pun melangkah menuju ke dapur utama kastil Shiroikabe dan hendak sarapan disana.

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

.

.

.

.

last story before Icha Icha the movie 1 so stay tuned! hehehe...

special thank to :

 **Avaragas, Amore ai, eight heroes, shinaciku, AZU AA, Stevy J E, Love to Myself, Shionna Akasuna, Samsulasan33, Evilplankton, White Apple Clock, egit ghitze, presiden jomblo indonesia, Lord Of Fox, Stable Wind Roll, hikanne, uyab4869, guest1, Naru fans, narusaku29, konekodragneel, Hyu0050, Jefferson2512, paijo payah, arf fandy, Enthis Doank, guest2, Narulovers, Hikari Chiyo, AAM, Narusaku Lovers, Tie Taeyeon, Nsl, guest3, tieichataeyeon, guest4, guest5, mateng dikompor, guest6, guest7, nona fergie kennedy, guest8, lalisa kw dan Frwt.**

 **:) terimakasih pada kalian semua..**

-by ega

Mengisi waktu luang ega sambil nunggu BP sama BTS cameback hehehe... :) ada yang suka mereka??


End file.
